


Lost In Tokyo

by XavIniesta685



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XavIniesta685/pseuds/XavIniesta685
Summary: 非本人所写，代朋友发。作者LostInTokyolof地址：https://dongjingyeweiyang.lofter.com/
Relationships: Alessandro Nesta/Andrea Pirlo, Cesc Fàbregas/Gerard Piqué, Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos, Ricardo "Kaká" Izecson dos Santos Leite/Andriy Shevchenko, Sergio Ramos/Fernando Torres
Kudos: 5





	Lost In Tokyo

根据做的一个梦写的文，年龄逻辑什么的大家不要太计较。设定是足球运动员可以结婚，但在意大利，结婚可以不公开，离婚必须公开；西班牙则是，结婚必须公开，离婚可以不公开。 

配对是舍瓦/卡卡，内斯塔/皮尔洛，皮克/拉莫斯/皮克，皮克/法布雷加斯，拉莫斯/托雷斯 

作者LostinTokyo 

[足球同人]迷失东京 

1\.   
“我今天晚上要很晚才回。”   
舍甫琴科告诉卡卡，后者坐在客厅的地毯上正在和小乔丹兴致勃勃地玩着飞行战机。 

卡卡当然知道为什么，事实上今天下午整个米兰、或者说整个意大利足球八卦都在讨论一桩爆炸性花边新闻，那就是内斯塔和皮尔洛离婚了。他们今天下午在米兰离婚，按照意大利风俗诚实地通知了媒体，并接受了采访。   
面对镜头，他们手牵手，面带微笑地表示。   
「是的，我们今天下午正式办理了离婚手续。」   
「我和桑德拉永远是朋友，以前是，现在是，将来是。」 

“我第一次看他们俩手牵手，”卡卡说，“这么多年来。” 

“同样，”舍瓦说，“连队长都大吃一惊，说不定他们结婚很久了。”   
这桩莫名其妙的离婚官司最离奇的部分在于，谁也不知道他们什么时候结的婚。当然，他们之前经常住在一起，并且有段时间表现得过于要好，但也就仅此而已。在意大利足坛，婚姻被视为个人隐私，不经本人允许不可以披露，但离婚却应该是一件公开的行为。毕竟，从宗教的角度来说，神允许的，人不能分离。西班牙风俗则恰恰相反，人们认为一段婚姻不应该被隐瞒，它需要公之于众，接受所有人的祝福。但离婚呢，则被认为是私事，应该低调处理。 

“那你觉得皮波和波波结婚了吗？”卡卡又问。 

“天知道，”舍瓦说，“也许要到他们宣布离婚的那天才知道。”   
他打好领带，接着吻了一下卡卡，又吻了一下乔丹。   
“我待会儿不在家，”他对乔丹说，“你应该做完作业再玩儿。” 

“作业做完了，”男孩满不在乎地说，“卡卡帮我做的。” 

卡卡咧嘴笑了，舍瓦有点不满地看了他一眼。   
“你老这样惯着他可不行。” 

“不要紧，”卡卡说，“以后可能他的作业我就不会做了。” 

舍瓦揉了揉客厅里一大一小两个男孩的头发。这两个男孩，一个是他十岁的儿子乔丹，一个是他三十岁的丈夫卡卡。他和卡卡结婚九年了。十年前，舍瓦和女友因为乔丹的出生分手了。一个新生命总是会给年轻恋人们带来很多欢乐，同时也带来很多麻烦。这段关系刚刚结束，他就遇见了来自巴西的二十一岁的男孩儿卡卡，他们一见钟情，三个月内火速结婚了。他们的感情非常好，而且卡卡和小乔丹也非常要好。在这个家庭里，卡卡的日常任务就是跟小乔丹玩儿。   
“我走了，”舍瓦最后说，“你们要按时睡觉，不能玩得太晚。” 

他走了。正如之前提过的，他今天晚上去参加米兰前队友内斯塔和皮尔洛的离婚派对。用“前”队友这个词是因为今天晚上参加派对的都是两位当事人朋友圈中的退役球员，现役人士——比如像卡卡这种，早就被教练群发邮件警告不许去。倒不是说教练不近人情，而是这种派对必然伴随着大量酒精，多到能把人淹死的那种。 

舍瓦去的时候，米兰前队长马尔蒂尼已经到了，因扎吉和维埃里也到了，一些意大利媒体也在。他们高高兴兴在一起拍了几张合照，接着各自传到社交网络上，打上“divorce party tonight”的标签。 

不过，他们没有注意到的是，短短几个小时，“内斯塔和皮尔洛离婚”在流媒体上的热点已经退居其次。在这世界上，能挤下一桩大新闻，只有靠另一桩更大新闻。 

卡卡抱着小乔丹躺在床上，作为一位自封的“网瘾老年人”准备再上最后几分钟网络。媒体实时放出了内斯塔和皮尔洛离婚派对的采访。卡卡的手指顺着页面往下拉。这件事儿的爆炸性超出了巴西人的小脑袋瓜，尽管他实际上公认很聪明，不管是在球场上，还是在生活中。但生活本身总是过于错综复杂，他既想不出这两位前队友何时结婚，更想不通他们为什么要分道扬镳。   
「我们都需要向前看，」这是内斯塔说的，「不是因为别的什么矛盾。」   
但皮尔洛说话就更含蓄，更隐喻，更耐人寻味。   
「毕竟现在可没人玩儿任天堂红白机了，连XBOX360都不玩了，」皮尔洛说，「是时候做出改变了。」 

他继续往下拉，看到离婚派对上当事人和宾客们勾肩搭背、高高兴兴地合照。他想放大来看，结果误点了弹出来的新闻界面。接着他就看到另一桩花边大新闻，西班牙来自巴萨的队长皮克和来自皇马的队长拉莫斯突然开了个发布会，不是互相对骂，而是宣布他们结婚。当然，宣布完了后，他们为对得起自己高贵的队长袖标，仍然互相辱骂了十分钟。这件事儿最让人跌破眼球还不仅如此——正如内斯塔和皮尔洛带给人的震惊，谁也不知道这两位当事人何时从他们上一段婚姻中脱身，他们可一直兢兢业业和前夫们恩爱到非常近的一些时候。   
并且，就在这段新闻下面，他们的两位可爱的前夫照例兢兢业业地点了个赞（其中一位后来又取消了）。   
「我不想过多解释这个问题，」拉莫斯直白地表示，「我和皮克上次结婚都只有二十岁，但现在我们都超过三十岁了。」   
尽管他们还很年轻，但距离他们上一段婚姻已经超过十年了。 

手机最后砸到卡卡脸上，他睡着了。小乔丹也睡着了，压住了他的一边手臂。 

到天快亮时，卡卡才醒过来。他身边仍然只有小乔丹熟睡的小脸庞，舍瓦还是没回来，一夜都没回来。这可能是他们结婚九年来，第一次他一整夜没看到对方。   
他们总是在一起的。他迷迷糊糊地去拿手机，发现舍瓦半夜给了他发了短信。但他的手机非常贴心地被舍瓦设置成夜间睡眠模式，他没听到任何提示音。   
短信很简单。   
——「我今天晚上没法回来了，酒喝得太多。」 

好吧，喝死你们！卡卡愤愤扔下手机，又睡过去了。 

但这个男孩不知道的是，舍瓦实际上给他发了一条很长很长很长的短信。但临到发送前，他又删掉了绝大部分内容，只剩下最简单的陈述句。在媒体离场、酒吧的门关上之后，派对就开始露出本质，开始狂轰滥炸，狂喝滥饮。这个乌克兰人酒量很好，在这个晚上仍然喝了太多酒。他半摊在椅子上，天花板不停旋转，他耳边什么语言都有，什么歌声都有。 

2\.   
直到第二天早上卡卡快离开家时，乌克兰人才回来。并且，还不是竖着回来，是队长马尔蒂尼派司机送回来的。卡卡想象不出他们这群人喝了多少酒，因为舍瓦酒量相当好，说不定把整间酒吧都喝空了。他甚至怀疑，昨天派对上只剩队长还站着。毕竟，队长是代表米兰旗帜的男人，绝不能在酒林肉池中倒下。 

卡卡不得不把舍瓦扶到沙发上躺着，后者在他怀里向他举手示意，表示自己还清醒。但那只是一半事实，他仍然处在大脑半空飞行的状态。   
“乔丹呢？” 

“我派保姆送他去上学了。”卡卡说。他今天起得有点晚，来不及自己亲自送小乔丹去学校。 

“好的。”舍瓦咕哝着说。接着他告诉卡卡，内斯塔要回罗马休息一段时间，再考虑以后的事情，而皮尔洛拿到了尤文图斯的合约，马上就要离开米兰。 

“他们是因为这个分手吗？”卡卡问，“都灵离罗马也不是很远，开车五个小时？” 

“他们考虑了更以后的事情，”舍瓦解释说，“就好像你站在菲利普广场上，你可以看到前面拿破仑大街分岔路口。你可以往左去米兰大教堂，也可以往右去斯卡拉大剧院。” 

“等等，那和现在有什么关系呢？按你的说法，现在不还站在菲利普广场上吗？” 

“因为他们还想做朋友。他们十几年前在青年队就认识了，不想等走到拿破仑大街上后再撕破脸皮。” 

“好吧，我还是不明白。”   
卡卡诚实地说。在他的认知里，罗马和都灵距离很近，坐飞机才一个小时，比他回圣保罗要近多了。 

“你用不着明白，”舍瓦莫名其妙地说，“皮尔洛总觉得所有人都是傻瓜，只有他聪明。幸好他十分可爱地几乎从来不把这点说出来。” 

“内斯塔呢？” 

“内斯塔根本不在乎米兰内洛的人有多么接近一头驴！只要从罗马来的人最傻、在下边垫底儿他就能开心一整年。”

“那么你呢？” 

“啊，我么，”乌克兰人感叹了一声，“一个大傻瓜带着一只小傻瓜！不过，至少队长是个聪明人。” 

他说的这些话全无逻辑，很显然还没有从宿醉中清醒。他平时可不会这么讲话，正常情况下他讲话又慢又少。他又咕哝了一会，根本没注意到屋子里唯一的听众——卡卡早就走了。   
酒精是男人的真话剂吗？也许吧。 

酒精是男人的真话剂吗？也许吧。   
至少皮克同意这句话，要不是那天晚上他喝了太多酒，他肯定不会跟皇马的那位卡牌大师有什么牵扯。   
他现在懒洋洋躺在沙发上，手里拿着一瓶无酒精饮料。和他刚结婚才几个小时的拉莫斯光着上身，坐在他对面的沙发上，同样举着无酒精饮料，向他做了一个干杯的手势。 

这个故事要回拨到国家队比赛失利的那天晚上，那天晚上人人都喝得烂醉如泥，人人都需要酒精来麻醉失利的痛苦。喝醉了的拉莫斯抓着皮克的衣领，大骂他是个纯种的傻X，跟皮克搭档后卫还不如和伊布的奶奶踢球呢。   
接着拉莫斯破口大骂足协高层都是一群尸位素餐的混蛋，俱乐部主席醉心于宫斗冷酷无情，指名道姓某些教练就该在皇马混不下去，还有更衣室总有那么几个暗搓搓想搞事的极品早晚要把他们打得生活不能自理。   
他就这么口无遮拦地一路骂下去，反正这会儿他旁边还醒着的听众只有皮克，反正他也不在意别人听到，反正这些人大多他都当面指着鼻子骂过了。   
但是那天他心情太糟糕了，他喝得太多了。他在各种经典国骂的路上纵情狂奔，直到骂到前夫是极品。 

说前任的坏话是桩非常没品的事儿。没品在哪儿呢，一方面，显得自己心胸不够大度，什么陈芝麻烂谷子的事情都记得清清楚楚。另一方面呢，就算说的都是真的，能看上这种前任只证明本人眼光和品位令人堪忧。   
当意识到自己在说什么时，拉莫斯的酒醒了一半。   
皮克的一双蓝眼睛一动不动地盯着他看，拉莫斯感到尴尬透了。他从来没有在任何人面前说过前夫的坏话，而他的前夫也几乎没有被任何人说过一句不是。   
如果时间就定格在这一刻，拉莫斯以后绝对会与皮克形同陌路甚至撕破脸皮，因为皮克捏着了他的短处。他们的朋友圈高度重合。你瞧，这个自诩自己真性情的汉子竟然背地里这么讲话，真替他的前夫感到不值。 

但那天晚上皮克的蓝眼珠之所以一动不动，是因为他同样也喝高了。他的脑子不大听使唤了，他的舌头还在颤抖。接下来他做了令拉莫斯震惊的举动，那就是，他拍了拍拉莫斯的肩，吸着鼻子大声说：   
「你前夫根本没有我前夫十分之一极品，塞斯完全是个纯种的、歇斯底里的傻X神经病。」 

故事就在这里被扭转了。一个人有另一个人的把柄，他们的关系会变得非常糟。而两个人互相有对方的把柄，那他们就会变得非常要好。这是政坛上常见的把戏，黑道上则被称之为“投名状”。 

回到当下这个新婚之夜，这两个男人又愉悦地干了一杯。在互相毫无顾忌地、痛骂、攻击自己的前夫后，他们逐渐意识到，正常人为什么不和正常人在一起呢？为什么要在极品前夫身上挥霍掉那么多青春呢？ 

3\.   
“我们应该搞个婚礼，”拉莫斯放下酒瓶说，“在西班牙结婚不能没有婚礼。”   
他另外开了一瓶无酒精饮料，然后把它当酒一样灌下去。 

他第一次婚姻在十二年前，当时只有二十岁。他从塞维利亚一来到马德里，就和隔壁的马竞小王子打得火热。他们完全被一种甜蜜而炽热的情感所淹没，家人和朋友也认为他们是很好的一对——他知道直到现在，仍然有一些朋友这么想。他们在马德里一家酒吧举行仪式，将酒吧一个晚上的酒全买了。酒水免费招待给每一个走进酒吧的客人，但他们得在门口放置的横幅上写下对新人的祝福，通常他们会写forever together。在西班牙，认为新人得到的祝福越多，他们就会越幸福。   
——神选择的，由人来见证。 

那天直到夜深，他们才往回走。车开到太阳门广场，他们突发奇想停了车，在广场的喷水池边坐了一会。马德里夜晚实际上很冷，不过，他们坐在喷泉边、被水溅满脸时，一点都不觉得冷。因为他们身披属于他们的旗帜，上面写满了成千上万的祝福，那证明他们一定会很幸福。   
但他们不知道的是，他们开车出来时就已经被极端球迷尾随。危险来临，拉莫斯下意识抬手想保护对方，而那位马竞小王子同样飞身来保护他，拿手臂挡在他面前。幸运的是，警察来得很及时（这在马德里可以称得上很走运了）。他们最后被护送上警车回家。警察一个劲儿埋怨他们太冒险，这样暴露在外边该有多危险，他们则坐在后座上一直傻笑。不过，这个晚上并非一无是处。警察满意地拿到了他们的签名球衣，而他们也开心地拿到了警察在他们旗帜上新签下的祝福。 

不过，那之后他们出行都非常小心，避免被极端球迷攻击。极端球迷砸不到他们的人，就发泄在他们的车上。他还记得有一次出去吃饭，停在外边的宝马车上被喷满了污言秽语。那位马竞小王子让他先上车，自己动手擦掉前车窗上的侮辱性语句。他坐在车里，看着托雷斯直接用手臂滑过车窗，那些脏话就直接黏在对方又白又结实的胳膊上。  
在擦干净前车窗上的痕迹后，托雷斯坐回车里，平静地说。   
「我们走，塞吉。」 

他当然也还记得结婚之后的第一次德比，皇家马德里客战卡尔德隆球场。两队队员列队握手时，那位马竞队长、小王子突然抽开手，改为将手臂搭在他肩上，并倾身轻吻了一下他的嘴角。那一瞬间全场四万球迷海啸山呼，仿佛海誓山盟，一小半是支持的掌声，一大半是愤怒的嘘声。   
那像是海水夹杂着火焰，太阳和月亮一齐升起。那种感觉太美妙，仿佛穿梭于高空，身浮云端，处处目眩神迷。   
他们不怕去爱，不怕被恨。有什么能让他们害怕呢，他们无所畏惧。   
——与世界为敌吗？   
他们不害怕。   
——与彼此为敌吗？   
也不害怕。 

……他的回忆到此被停止了，他听到坐在他对面的皮克说：   
“我同样正在想这事，塞吉，我有个好主意。” 

巴萨后卫的主意着实美妙，他们一拍即合，马上着手准备。   
这个新婚之夜注定是个不眠之夜。 

卡卡坐在开往客场球场的巴士上，这是条奔赴战场的道路。有时，在战场上他们是提着刀斧的处刑者，有时呢，则不幸成为被屠宰的牛羊。通常这种时候车上都安安静静。大部分球员选择闭目养神，或是戴着耳机听自己喜欢的歌曲。毕竟，他们既需要维持紧张兴奋，又需要保持头脑冷静。   
卡卡旁边的座位是空的。在舍瓦离开球队前，那里一直都属于传奇七号。他们俩总在一起，任何时候都是。这次，工作人员非常贴心地放了件舍瓦的球衣在卡卡旁边。   
至于舍瓦本人呢，卡卡从乔丹那里得知，对方因为宿醉，还在家睡觉。卡卡对此有点生气，当然也是因为以前没有遇到过这种事。毕竟，以前作为运动员，面对酒精的诱惑会保持极大的克制。 

后排几个年轻球员突然爆发出一阵可怕的笑声，可怕的，笑声。卡卡往后瞄了一眼，队员往他手机上分享了一条Youtube的视频链接。不到六分钟的短片，是西班牙国脚拉莫斯和皮克的婚礼。 

拉莫斯和皮克在哈维的养猪农场举行了婚礼。   
为了纪念这个重要日子，他们决定在农场举行一场西班牙国家德比，全称西班牙国家德比赛猪。   
他们各自挑选了十一头猪，分别披上皇马和巴萨的球衣。一群猪吵吵闹闹地挤在栅栏的一头，而装满食物的猪食槽安排在赛道另一头。   
拉莫斯说，猪都能赢巴萨。   
皮克说，谁输谁是猪。 

栅栏一开，一群猪迈着短腿，朝食物跑去。皇马猪很快挤成了一团，互相拥堵着找不到出路。比起懵逼内讧得找不到北的皇马猪，巴萨猪表达出对食物的强烈欲望，一个劲儿往前赶。眼瞅着皇马猪和巴萨猪的差距越来越大，拉莫斯看不下去了，亲自下场，强拽着一头猪往前赶。可惜力拔山兮气盖世， 时不利兮彘不动，彘不动兮奈若何！奈若何！   
巴萨猪离终点越来越近，数秒倒数。   
正在紧急关口，一只穿着四号球衣的皇马猪终于从内讧的皇马队伍里冲将出来，一猪当先。但巴萨猪挡住了前面的道路。它猛然跳到一只穿三号球衣的巴萨猪身上，借力打力，抢先冲开终点线。砰地一声，它沉重的身躯倒在猪食槽里，险处逢生，绝杀救主。 

当然啦，除了国家德比，这场婚礼上还少不了磕磕巴巴的誓言，不停被哗掉的粗口，怎么都对不上的甜蜜比心，还有大脸凑近镜头留下的飞吻。   
皮克说，今天我们正式在一起了，不是玩玩。   
拉莫斯说，是的，希望得到大家的祝福。   
皮克说，请在这段视频下留言，皮克和拉莫斯永远在一起，用什么语言都行。   
拉莫斯纠正说，是拉莫斯和皮克永远在一起。   
接着他们表示，如果在二十四小时内收集到五万个祝福，他们就向FIFA在非洲难民营建立的少年足球学校捐赠五吨猪肉，作为孩子们的午餐。让孩子们远离饥饿，尽情享受踢球的快乐。 

卡卡一边想这TMD都是什么乱七八糟的破玩意，一边津津有味地看完了，并且点赞和留言“forever together”。   
当看到被点赞到第一排的留言竟然是「巴萨那只腿最短、跑得飞快的猪怕不是梅西」，他再次不可遏制地狂笑了五分钟。   
就像中了病毒似的，他迫不及待要将这条视频链接分享遍朋友圈，可能强势围观傻X是当今娱乐主要流行趋势。   
不过，他还没来得发送链接给舍瓦，他就收到小乔丹发来的短信链接。   
——Ricky，快看这个。 

他无奈地告诉他的小学生继子，已经看过并留言了。 

小乔丹立刻回了短信。   
——为什么你和我爸没举行婚礼？ 

——举行了，在教堂里。   
为了遵重卡卡的信仰，他和舍瓦的婚礼在意大利的一间小教堂里举行。婚礼举办得私密而庄严，出席者仅限于至亲密友。他们在最重要的家人和最亲密的朋友祝福中，在神祗的凝视中交换誓言。   
凡是神选择的，必由神见证，人不能转移。 

——为什么没有邀请我参加？ 

——你参加了，可是你全程都在哭闹和睡觉。 

好吧，小学生乔丹泄气了。   
——为什么你们不能在农场举行婚礼呢？我想参加你们的羊驼婚礼。 

——不行，那是渎神的。婚礼必须在指定教堂、由指定的牧师举行。 

——可是神祝福所有相爱之人，不管他们在哪里。 

卡卡不打算再和小学生纠缠下去，他亮出杀手锏，问，你作业做了吗？ 

那个妄想参加父亲和继父羊驼婚礼的小学生顿时不出声了。 

4\.   
皮克和拉莫斯的农场婚礼比事先预计还要火爆得多，二十四小时就达到千万级别的播放量和近百万的祝福留言。他们甚至还收到了一些捐款，那使得他们最后决定为非洲足球学校捐出十吨猪肉午餐。   
当然啦，在这些新闻下面，他们可爱的前夫们又齐齐配合地点了赞，其中一位点赞几个小时后又取消。并且，没有一位前夫留下“皮克和拉莫斯永远在一起”的祝福，尽管成千上万人都这么做了。 

清晨马德里的阳光从卧室窗户里漏进来，拉莫斯将皮克横在他脸上的胳膊推到一边，并狠狠肘击了旁边皮克的睡脸。   
“我饿死了。” 

“我困死了，”皮克打着哈欠说，“你这个肘击该吃一张红牌。”   
他翻个身继续睡，并抓起枕头挡住自己的脸，避免再次遭受拉莫斯的攻击。 

“以前都是南多起来准备早餐，唉，你比我前夫差远了。” 

“我不信。”皮克毫不留情地戳穿拉莫斯的说辞。 

“我是说比较久以前，”拉莫斯改口说，“但他至少会先起床打电话叫外卖。” 

“你去叫外卖，在马德里我是客人，你是主人。我想睡觉，早饭到了叫我。” 

拉莫斯不满地踢了一脚皮克，才从床上爬起来。但他找不到自己的手机，昨天晚上玩得太嗨，不知道扔哪里去了。他从地上拣起皮克的手机，问：   
“我用下你的手机叫外卖？” 

“用，”皮克的声音从枕头下传来，“送给你都成。” 

“哈，”拉莫斯拿起手机，“九十九条未读短信，来自‘此生最爱的塞斯克’。” 

窝在床上睡成一大团的巴萨后卫闻言立刻跳起来，像铲断来球一样飞快从拉莫斯手上夺过手机。   
手机上并没有任何未读短信。   
“骗你的。”他听到拉莫斯笑着说。“瞧你紧张成那样。” 

皮克将手机扔回给拉莫斯，听后者打电话叫了外卖。他仍然躺在床上，只是换了个更舒服的姿势。   
“你说塞斯怎么一点反应都没有。” 

“他不是点赞又取消了吗？” 

“但他到现在都没有取关我，也没有给我发短信轰炸，也没有半夜给我打电话，也没有托中间人放话说要跟我绝交，这太反常了，”皮克忧心忡忡地说，“你说他会不会攒蓝条准备放个大招？” 

“不知道，”拉莫斯靠着椅背抬腿穿裤子，“说好了，谁的前夫谁自己解决，别TMD赖别人。”   
当然啦，从法律层面上来说，他们俩的婚姻一点问题都没有。他们上一段婚姻已经结束了很久，只不过和前夫们的纠结却并没有结束很久（说不定都没有结束）。此处“纠结”包含有肉体交流、精神攻击、强颜欢笑、分分合合等各种复杂含义。这也就是为什么他们凭着对前夫的恨，就能一拍即合，天雷勾动地火。 

“塞斯克他恨我，我确定这点，他见不得我过一天安稳日子。他是个神经病，他……”   
现在躺在床上的皮克又开始数落起前夫的不是，但当他发现这里唯一的听众拉莫斯已经离开卧室，他就不再说话了。   
摸着良心说，他这样抨击法布雷加斯是不公平的，但很难忍住不这么来辱骂对方。恨总是比爱长久，比爱深刻。那是一种非常强烈的绝望感，像是传说中的西西弗斯，每次竭尽全力将石头推上悬崖，然后只能眼睁睁地看着它又掉下来。最后呢，青春耗尽了，精力枯竭了，只能选择这次不再将石头推上悬崖，而是疲倦躺平，闭上眼睛，就让巨石碾压过自己的身体，一了百了。   
他当然会记得他和法布雷加斯结婚的那一天，他经常说那是他最快乐的一天，但后来他这么说就只是客套了。他们那时都只有十九岁，那一天他很早起床，从曼彻斯特开了三个小时的车，去伦敦和法布雷加斯会和，然后他们一起飞回巴塞罗那。他们特意挑诺坎普球场没有比赛的日子，这样可以租几个小时举行婚礼。他们在巴塞罗那有很多朋友，很多很多，那是个热情如火的城市，比阴霾的英国好太多太多。他们同样收到了很多祝福，祝福他们Forever Together。他们只花了两个小时逗留在巴塞罗那，然后马上飞回英国，毕竟他们只在赛事间隙为结婚请了一天假。   
那天皮克回曼彻斯特公寓已经是半夜了，他仍然兴奋得翻来覆去地睡不着。他不得不强迫自己闭上眼睛，如果第二天早上他顶着黑眼圈去训练场，教练会把他收拾得怀疑人生。   
但他很难控制自己不反反复复地在心底确认。   
——我现在和塞斯克在一起了，正式在一起地那种在一起。   
他甚至想爬起来给法布雷加斯打电话，和他再分享一会儿这种无上的快乐。但他忍住了，毕竟法布雷加斯在阿森纳是主力，要为比赛做准备，需要好好休息。本着不想打扰恋人休息但朋友哪有恋人重要所以打扰一下没关系的原则，他半夜三更将电话打给他们共同的朋友梅西。   
「你说我和塞斯克是不是会永远在一起？」   
电话那头传来愤怒地叫声。   
「滚！现在几点了？！」 

拉莫斯听到门铃响，以为外卖到了，跑去开门。不过，马德里经常有极端球迷闹事，开门前他先朝监视屏看了一眼。   
门口站的是法布雷加斯。 

拉莫斯确定一定以及肯定法布雷加斯应该不可能放弃切尔西千万年薪转行来马德里送外卖，同时这位本该呆在伦敦备战季前赛的中场肯定也不可能特意从伦敦飞回马德里找两位后卫为欧冠开光切磋球艺。   
他感到大事不妙，但他怎么会好心提醒皮克你的前夫就在门口等着你呢？他假装自己还在浴室，冲着屋子里喊道：  
“拉德，外卖到了，你能去开下门吗？我急着去洗手间。” 

皮克应了一声，跑去开门，光脚踩在地板上啪嗒啪嗒地响。这位巴萨后卫毫无警备心地打开房门，准备迎接美味的早餐。等他看清门口站着啥玩意儿时，他大吃一惊，接着自己迈出门，背后带上房门。   
拉莫斯这才钻出来，他又瞄了一眼监控。皮克和法布雷加斯互相望着，正处于“敌不动我不动”的初级状态。此情此景，拉莫斯认为自己应该在监控视频下边打个标题。   
——《巴萨意难忘》第八十八季，拉玛西亚影视学院倾情出品。 

本着谁的前夫谁解决、别TMD赖别人的和平共处五项原则，拉莫斯悄悄从后门溜走了。 

5\.   
拉莫斯在马德里是老江湖，交际很广。他将皮克和法布雷加斯的事暂时放到一边，趁着他还在休假期间，去参加了一个社交活动。活动中途他收到皮克打来的电话，他不得不退出活动，找了个僻静角落说话。   
“法布雷加斯呢？” 

“他现在在洗澡，所以我才能给你打电话。” 

拉莫斯一听火冒三丈，要不是隔着电话线，他怕不是要一脚踢废皮克。   
“F**K YOU！”他破口大骂，“F**K YOU！！” 

皮克这才意识到拉莫斯误会了什么，他连忙解释。   
“没有，没有，我发誓，什么都没有发生。你让我用什么发誓都行，发誓皇马本赛季四大皆空都成，我杰拉德·皮克绝对不是那种人。” 

电话那头的拉莫斯稍微平静下来，这一点他和皮克倒还是相信彼此人品。要不然他们俩打打炮就得了，用不着真情实感到结婚。   
“好，我信你这一次。” 

“对了，塞吉，我和塞斯克把你订的外卖吃了，味道很棒。” 

“是吧，这家早餐店在马德里很出名，南多也特别喜欢，”拉莫斯话锋一转，“别岔开话题，说，你解决掉他了吗？” 

皮克告诉拉莫斯，正在他和法布雷加斯意难忘八十八季互相僵持相对无言的时候，拉莫斯点的外卖送到了。他们俩都没有吃早饭，法布雷加斯更是连昨天晚饭都没吃。所以这对前夫一齐开开心心（？）进屋，开开心心吃掉了美味的早饭。   
“他说他昨天没吃没睡，又饿又累，”皮克说，“所以吃完饭，我就让他去冲个澡睡觉。” 

“那现在呢？” 

皮克捏着手机，蹑手蹑脚摸到门边去看了看。   
“他现在睡了，”他小声说，“说句实在话，塞斯克安静的时候挺可爱的。”   
在皮克心里，这点毋庸置疑，一个表现得像正常人的法布雷加斯拥有世界级别的可爱。但他同时早就领悟到，他的前夫并不总能表现得像个正常人。   
“不过我还是觉得你比较可爱，塞吉，到现在我还没有发现你有什么不可爱的地方，”皮克自顾自地继续说，“哦，还是有的，在国家队和你搭档时、还有德比时，你就一点都不可爱了。” 

“闭嘴，你现在打算怎么办？” 

“我还是担心他在攒蓝条准备放大招，塞吉，你说他发飙怎么办。” 

“砸坏东西你赔。” 

“他炸了怎么办。” 

“那算你运气好，保险公司赔。” 

“要是塞斯克赖在这里不走怎么办。” 

“不怎么办，他要是不走，我把那套公寓卖给你。一口价，一百八十万，这地段很良心了。” 

“一百八十万？这地段这价格真可以，”皮克顺着拉莫斯的话往下说，“你还卖房吗？” 

“F**K YOU!”拉莫斯恨不得冲回去照着皮克脑袋就是一顿爆打，跟那位满嘴跑火车的巴萨后卫对话消耗光了他本来就不多的耐心，“我限你今天之内把这破事儿解决掉！听着，这是最后通牒，你要完不成，我非把你们俩都撕成粉碎！” 

“好吧，”皮克说，“我尽力。”   
他挂掉电话，继续从门缝中偷看熟睡的法布雷加斯。他现在要怎么办呢，他苦恼地想，要不要租一架私人飞机，把法布雷加斯连床一起打包送回伦敦？或者他应该先去匿名论坛发个帖子「如何应付找上门来的前夫挺急的在线等」？   
这时法布雷加斯似乎醒了，轻轻叫了他一声。他推开门，走到床边坐下。他的前夫抓住他的手，枕着他的手臂，又沉沉睡过去了。 

拉莫斯挂断了和皮克的通话，他可是绝不肯吃亏的爆烈脾气。要是皮克解决不掉前夫，他绝对把皮克大卸八块，说到做到。   
他收起手机，准备返回社交活动。手机又响了，令他颇为意外地是，那居然是伊涅斯塔从东京打来的越洋电话。   
伊涅斯塔认为他做事太绝，让托雷斯颜面扫地。   
“我以为你知道南多他自尊心很高，”电话里的伊涅斯塔说，“你这样让他受了很大打击，他现在非常非常难过。” 

拉莫斯却认为这是在逼他祭出圈中著名段子。   
“你知道哈白梅三人为什么能成为世界级中场而你不能吗？”拉莫斯尖刻地说，“是因为技术和视野吗？不，是因为他们TMD从不管闲事。” 

从不管闲事的伊涅斯塔被这句话堵了个结实，一时不知如何回话，那边拉莫斯已经把电话挂断了。 

卡卡一边开车，一边看表，感觉自己比等待宣判的终场哨还着急。但着急也没有用，他最后抵达训练场时还是迟到了。这种事情不常发生，他可是那种生活自律的球员。但迟到就是迟到，他只好灰溜溜地去交罚款。   
迟到的原因很简单，他早上先去送小乔丹去学校，回来时就在路上被上班高峰期交通、还有一些疯狂的球迷给堵住了。这一周都是保姆接送乔丹上学和放学，今天早上这个男孩儿说什么都不干了。没办法，卡卡只好自己送男孩儿去学校，然后再去训练场。   
他真应该早点起床，卡卡沮丧地想，但他人生中最喜欢的运动就是睡觉。以前舍瓦在家时，都是舍瓦早起先送乔丹，然后再回来和刚起床的卡卡一起去训练场。 

现在舍瓦不在家，整整一周都是，接下来还会有更多的时间不在家。一周前，舍瓦非常认真地告诉卡卡，他收到来自基辅的邀请，可能再去踢一年球。   
你当然应该接受，卡卡马上说。   
他理解这点，一方面，对方肯定很想回基辅，另一方面，对方也不想就这么离开竞技场。接受来自家乡的球队邀请，作为自己职业生涯的最后一站，可以说是最好的选择。说真的，他们俩是那种天生一对的情侣，性情相投，很容易互相理解。他们在米兰安家，过得很幸福，但他们仍然是思乡的。他们说流利的意大利语，看起来像米兰人，但他们不可能真的是。如果允许的话，他们当然还是会选择重回故土，每天舒舒服服地讲自己的母语。 

不过，卡卡聪明地知道，对方的犹豫不决不是来自这个决定本身，而是来自于他。接着他自信满满地表示，他和小乔丹留在米兰，保证把自己和小乔丹都照顾得好好的。 

卡卡的自信不是没有来由，他又不是小孩，乔丹也上小学四年级了。家务一直都有请专业人士打理，不用操心什么。卡卡认为自己的生活就该和以前一样，上班去训练场，下班陪小乔丹玩儿，一天到此结束。   
但他确实有点高估自己，这就是好像是，就算是世界第一后卫内斯塔，有个靠谱的搭档在旁边补位协防，还是会比自己独自面对前锋冲击要轻松很多。乔丹是个精力旺盛的小男孩，跟一个小学生又讲不了太多道理，他们就是需要被爱、被关注、被陪伴、被照顾。单单是陪玩儿还不行，他还得大费周章地来教育这个男孩儿。虽然他和舍瓦不是那种对孩子特别严格的双亲，但也不能过分溺爱。必须得让男孩儿知道，对错的边界就像球场的边界，出界就得被吹出界哨。 

晚上终于把纠缠不休的小乔丹给哄睡了，这时卡卡才能躺下刷会儿网，再睡觉。他注意到今天舍瓦回基辅迪纳摩发挥余热的新闻官宣了，他转了这条新闻，又发了一条他自己的状态，附上他和小乔丹在一起玩的照片。当然，他和舍瓦不是那种在网上不停互动秀恩爱的恋人，他们更喜欢将生活私密的一面隐藏起来。但有时他们也需要适当这么做，传达出“我们很好”的讯息，这样可以避免好事者又在各路媒体上胡乱编故事。   
做完这些，卡卡正准备下线睡觉，一条INS私信挤了进来。发信人他认识，肯定是本人账号而不是什么冒牌号。不过，他们之间根本不熟，并没有彼此的手机号码或者别的私人联系方式。   
而私信内容更是莫名其妙。   
——“那你现在是不是空位了？” 

卡卡不明白这条私信是什么意思，他简单认为对方手滑发错了，便没有回复消息。他不知道的是，他应该多学一点圈内情场黑话，比如说什么无球跑动、高位预判、中场拦截、低位逼抢，再比如说什么空位卡位抢位、小动作试探和技术性犯规。   
不过没关系，这位世界级前腰此后不久就会大开眼界，见识到全套。 

6\.   
伊涅斯塔手上捏着托雷斯发给他见面的坐标，他请来的生活助理正在为他开车。东京地面交通比马德里糟糕多了，车流拥堵，一旦开错，就很难回头。   
是这里吗，他问。   
生活助理摇摇头。   
一开始伊涅斯塔认为托雷斯找他一起在东京观光购物，后来他认为可能是去高档日料餐厅吃海鲜饭，再后来他觉得对方可能想约他在居酒屋喝酒。   
直到车停下来，生活助理告诉他，前面禁止机动车，只能步行穿过。 

他一下车就怀疑地看了生活助理一眼。   
“这里不是红灯区吗？” 

生活助理点点头，带着他走在新宿歌舞伎町的小道上。伊涅斯塔无法控制地认为不是托雷斯要拉他一起感受异国风情的不可描述活动，就是对方在这里玩嗨了被黑社会扣住等着他去送钱。 

到了，先生，生活助理停下来，说。   
所以这是在哪？他茫然地问。   
生活助理没有马上回答他，只是帮他推开店门，里面灯光闪烁，音乐嘈杂，人头攒动，烟味弥漫，一位穿超短裙美女笑着朝他走过来。   
弹子房，生活助理说。 

“所以这是在干什么？”伊涅斯塔一头雾水地问，他旁边坐着的托雷斯递给他一瓶矿泉水。 

“打弹子。”托雷斯说。   
接着他告诉伊涅斯塔，他去问自己的翻译，心情不好，在日本去哪里可以放松。翻译脸上顿时浮现出很懂的表情，他意识到被误会了，连忙强调风俗业除外。   
他想找个地方松掉脑子里的发条，风俗业除外，酒精呢，也没有用处。   
那您要不试试弹子房，翻译建议说。   
看起来像是六七岁小孩玩儿的，他说。   
是的，先生，一点没错，翻译说，所以这里全都是中老年男人在玩儿。   
他们为什么在这里呢，他好奇地问，不去隔壁红灯区？   
翻译告诉他理由后，他决定去试试。 

“所以为什么这些人在这里打弹子，而不去旁边风俗业玩儿？”伊涅斯塔同样问。 

“翻译解释说，”托雷斯说，“因为这是事业失意、婚姻失败的中老年男人最安全消遣，既花不了什么钱，又出不了什么事。” 

伊涅斯塔白了托雷斯一眼，就算事业失意、婚姻失败，托雷斯也是事业失意、婚姻失败的高富帅，还是有着浓密头发的高富帅。他的高富帅程度和头发能吊打身边的伊涅斯塔十个来回（尤其是头发！吊打一百个来回！）。当然啦，作为一个有着浓密头发的高富帅，比高、比帅、比富，比头发浓度，托雷斯都不幸输给皮克。可悲的是，一个顶级运动员不会为自己战胜了百分之九十九的人沾沾自喜。毕竟，谁会吹嘘这赛季拿了个亚军呢？ 

接着托雷斯告诉伊涅斯塔，他最近好像对什么都失去兴趣了。什么都试过了，什么都没有用，什么都不能拿掉横在他心里的弦。据说弹子声中，可以忘掉世间所有烦恼，麻醉一切紧张神经。   
伊涅斯塔理解这点，这也就是为什么他劝托雷斯离开欧洲来日本。托雷斯这个年纪在欧洲没什么地方可去。他又在马德里干了一件自绝后路的蠢事。他跟马竞掌舵人西蒙尼大撕了一场，撕破了脸皮。   
矛盾的焦点很简单，托雷斯说什么都想留在马竞挂靴，不拿薪水都不介意，但西蒙尼说什么都不同意再多留他一分钟。托雷斯考虑的是感情，马德里是他的家，他流着马竞的血；西蒙尼考虑的是利益和树立自己的权威。当然啦，这种局面也不是无解。只要一个会看眼色，一个给足面子，就你好我好一团和气，顺驴下坡，就此一别两宽，心生欢喜。伊涅斯塔自己就是这么操作的，巴萨给了他所谓的终身合同，他心领神会，马上请辞走人。但托雷斯认为自己一点儿没得到尊重，西蒙尼认为对方一点儿没眼力劲，最终双方撕破脸皮。   
但和西蒙尼闹翻，对托雷斯根本毫无意义，只会让他在马竞混不下去，在马德里的日子不好过，对他以后回归马竞也是极大的阻碍。 

更没有料到的是，托雷斯前脚离开马德里，后脚就被拉莫斯给甩了，还被甩得既悄无声息，又惊天动地。他们的婚姻很短时间就破裂了，互相赌气地表示以后桥归桥、路归路。不过，没多久，他们言归于好，并且就这么常年保持着在外人眼中甜蜜一对的状态。当然啦，内在并不是看起来那么甜蜜，他们经常吵架，冷战，谁也不理谁，过一段时间又像两个没事人般黏在一起。   
最近他们有好几个月没怎么联系，但托雷斯并没有放在心上。他忙得很，拉莫斯更忙。他以为等冷却一段时间，他们自然而然就又会恢复关系，就像以前一样。   
但这次不是了。 

必须承认，他和拉莫斯这段关系确实不如外表看起来那么甜，但却比外表看起来还要深。托雷斯是个典型双鱼座，重情，恋旧。一件东西在那里，他就希望一直在那里。并且，他也认为会一直在那里。   
但实际上那件东西会消失。什么都会消失，会离开，会改变，包括他自己。   
此一时，彼一时。   
此一时，一赢俱赢，所向披靡。   
彼一时，一输皆输，兵败山倒。 

伊涅斯塔陪托雷斯玩了一会弹子，他们玩一种“进球”弹子机。一开始他们不知道怎么玩，觉得很没劲。但他们很快摸着了门道，接着他们就开始毫无知觉地不停打弹子，就跟这间巨大弹子房里成百上千位“事业失意婚姻失败”的中老年男人一样，重复着机械动作。弹子一盒接着一盒被送进机器里，如同枪支上膛，枪炮齐鸣。 

伊涅斯塔将最后一盒弹子送进机器。不过，这也只是几个小时的逃避而已。他不认为有什么真能让托雷斯感到开心，可能只有魔鬼梅菲斯托菲勒斯能满足他的愿望。只有魔鬼能让时光倒流，重返二十岁。那个时候身为队员的西蒙在后面把这位马竞小队长哄得舒舒服服的，那个时候初来乍来马德里的拉莫斯对他各种殷勤，追求热烈。   
当然啦，如果时光真能倒流，伊涅斯塔求之不得，至少让他从时光洪流中捞出他的头发。他还可以帮瓜迪奥拉捞出头发，对方一定会对他感激不尽。 

“你想回马德里就回吧，”伊涅斯塔最后对身边的老友说，“总留比在东京打弹子强。” 

皮克望着熟睡中的法布雷加斯，他认为最好的办法是趁着对方熟睡时打包送回伦敦。因为等他的前夫醒了，他可能就搞不定了。如果他能轻松搞定，之前就不会浪费那么多年。他想找个熟人租借私人飞机，于是他打通克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多的电话。他和克里斯的友谊始于多年前的曼彻斯特。那时他们都处在更衣室食物链底层，准确说皮克是底层中的底层。无论是底层还是底层中的底层，都一样被更衣室大佬拾掇得瑟瑟发抖、各种教做人。处在底层和底层中的底层的年轻男孩，在瑟瑟发抖的更衣室日常中，自然而然建立起一种默契和友谊。   
他告诉克里斯，他有个朋友下午急着回伦敦，想租飞机。   
克里斯非常热心地说，下午他母亲正好要飞去伦敦购物，如果不介意的话，可以一起走。他甚至表示，可以顺路来接皮克和他的“朋友”一起去机场。 

皮克将法布雷加斯用毯子裹起来，打算就这么扛到机场。但他还没有走到门口，对方就惊醒了，并且睁大眼睛，看着他，问：   
“你要干吗？” 

“送你回伦敦，塞斯克，你必须回伦敦，”皮克说，“马上就走。” 

“我向俱乐部请了几天假，”法布雷加斯无辜地说，“我告诉他们，我必须得回西班牙。” 

“理由呢？” 

“紧急回国处理离婚事宜。” 

“你这是撒谎，我们没有离婚事宜处理，早离了八百年。” 

“没有八百年，也就离了十二年零一个月又三天。” 

“是啊，我和你也就结了一百天。” 

“没有一百天，是九十八天又二十三个小时零五分。” 

皮克拒绝再和自己的前夫纠缠这些话题。法布雷加斯脑子有问题，他早就知道。其实他十岁就知道了，但那时他该死地觉得对方很可爱。最要命的是，法布雷加斯的脑子只对着他有问题，对着别人——尤其是不熟的人，一点问题都没有。他过了很多年才明白，这种选择对象式的发病不应该被解读成爱意。   
“管它多少天，”皮克大声说，“你必须得给我回伦敦。” 

克里斯罗纳尔多开着车，按照皮克给的地址，开到拉莫斯公寓附近。他远远看到皮克和法布雷加斯在草坪上翻滚。意识到皮克竟然是要送法布雷加斯回伦敦，这位世界级前锋吃了一惊。可能因为他太聪明、创造力太丰富。他马上认为皮克和法布雷加斯背着拉莫斯在偷情，还是在拉莫斯的公寓里。这就是为什么他们不敢坐别的飞机走。拉莫斯公认不好惹，至少在西班牙，没人敢撬拉莫斯的墙角。   
作为一位世界级前锋，他具有高度敏感性，毕竟只靠双腿在皇家马德里是混不下去的。他认为自己不应该被卷入到这种桃色事件。如果他帮皮克送法布雷加斯走，那么等拉莫斯听到风声，他肯定会被迁怒。他和皮克的交情还没有好到可以为皮克得罪拉莫斯的地步。   
他当机立断，打电话给皮克，充满歉意地说，他母亲请了闺蜜团一起去伦敦扫货，飞机没有空位了。 

接着这位世界级前锋开车飞速撤离了情案现场。   
他开着一辆宝马定制CR7跑车，特征非常明显。他还没有开出社区，迎面开来了一辆车，朝他打招呼滴了一下。   
他认出这是拉莫斯的车，而拉莫斯确实摇下车窗，冲他打了个招呼。他看出拉莫斯开往回家的路，出于和皮克的交情，他马上给皮克打了个电话，聪明地表示：   
“我看到拉莫斯回去了，他应该可以送你的朋友去伦敦。” 

皮克不得不将法布雷加斯强行塞进车里，自己去开车。要是拉莫斯回来，发现他们俩还在，绝对会撕碎他们俩，他相信这一点。如果法布雷加斯死活不肯回伦敦，他就打包送回巴塞罗那，总之说什么不能留在马德里。   
“我要开车，”皮克发动了车子，“你别烦我，不然我们一起挂。”   
坐在车后座的法布雷加斯白了他一眼，表示不介意一起挂。 

皮克离开社区后，迎面开来一辆兰博基尼，朝他们按了一下喇叭打招呼。皮克一时没认出这是谁的车，两辆车交错时，放慢了速度，并摇下车窗。   
——开车的人是托雷斯。   
托雷斯老远就认出拉莫斯的车，拉莫斯的每辆车他都认识。但他没想到这会儿是皮克在开拉莫斯的车。   
双方都猝不及防，只好唰地一声摇上车窗，再唰地一声迅猛地开走了。 

开出去几分钟，后座的法布雷加斯才小声说：“刚才是南多吧，我没看错吧。” 

“呃，”皮克迟疑一下，说，“我，觉得，是，看起来很像，不，就是一模一样。” 

“他怎么可能在马德里，他不是应该在日本吗？” 

“你不是也应该在伦敦吗？”   
皮克说，说完这句话，他和法布雷加斯都回过神来。皮克马上掉转车头，准备往回开。他不像拉莫斯那么无情无义死道友不死贫道，眼睁睁看他被前夫纠缠而不施以援手。   
他得回去支援拉莫斯，他怕拉莫斯有生命危险。 

7\.   
卡卡躺在床上，捏着手机，和远在基辅的舍瓦互通电话。虽然他们分居两地，但他们保持着密切联系。每天就算忙到不能打电话，也会至少发些短信。有时他们讲得很少，只是互道晚安。有时他们讲很多，然后卡卡身边的小乔丹扑上来说，不许卡卡再向他父亲告密他做过的坏事啦。   
他们在电话里什么都聊，小乔丹的事啊，球队的事啊。现在卡卡告诉舍瓦，今天训练结束后，他们好几个人相约去内斯塔家，帮他搬家。内斯塔要完全搬到罗马去，比起米兰，他更认为罗马是他的家。   
但我们什么忙都没有帮上，卡卡说。   
不请自来的伊布开了一整支车队帮内斯塔搬家，他们远远地站在一边，看伊布带着人手鞍前马后，忙进忙出。   
卡卡还记得安布罗西尼站在他旁边，说，伊布无球跑动时够勤快了，这会终于逮到卡位的机会，肯定不会放过。   
卡卡茫然地回答，可是我认为伊布在场上无球跑动一点也不积极。   
安布罗西尼像看白痴一样看了他一眼，说，我指的不是球场上。 

听说伊布主动跑去帮内斯塔搬家献殷勤，电话那头的舍瓦笑出了声。   
卡卡接着告诉他，最后伊布就带着所有行李开着车队走了。而内斯塔和皮尔洛啥也不用带，两个人开着小车，准备慢慢开到罗马。有多慢呢，六个小时车程，他们计划开一周。   
电话那头的舍瓦笑得更大声。 

他们就在这种八卦队友的欢乐中结束了通话。   
临睡前，卡卡收到一条短信，来自克里斯罗纳尔多。那天他收到克里斯从INS发的短消息，以为发错了，没有回。后来克里斯向他解释，确实是发错了，接着就发了条内容指向明确的短消息。   
克里斯问卡卡关于在米兰扫货奢侈品的事情，他说他母亲和闺蜜团打算转战米兰买买买。卡卡和米兰这边的奢牌都保持着良好合作关系，甚至有些投资。他毫无戒备地告诉了克里斯所有他知道的一切。   
克里斯趁机套到了这位米兰中场的私人手机号码，其实他母亲更喜欢在伦敦扫货。不过，哪儿的奢侈品都一样，各处的人可不一样。   
克里斯很快注意到卡卡更喜欢谈论家庭话题，而不是别的。他开始和卡卡谈他的家庭，母亲，哥哥，妹妹，还有去世的父亲。那使得卡卡一边安慰他，一边向他布道。   
他们互发的短信一天天从少到多，就像现在，卡卡认真地将一段经文敲完，最后留下“神会保佑你的，克里斯”。 

皮克和法布雷加斯赶回去拉莫斯的公寓时，托雷斯正在煮咖啡。对方娴熟的动作就好像他是这里的主人一样，不过他确实是，公寓里放着很多明显属于他的私人物品。   
皮克和托雷斯假模假样地聊了一会，问起在日本的生活，还有伊涅斯塔。   
皮克认为自己能把托雷斯稳住，他示意法布雷加斯给拉莫斯发条短信，让拉莫斯暂时别回。正在外边开车的拉莫斯一看到法布雷加斯发来的短信，火冒三丈，油门一踩，就往家里开。 

“你不是说已经把塞斯克送走了吗？”   
拉莫斯气势汹汹冲进来，一看到皮克就抓住对方的衣领，一记锁喉术抵到墙上。   
皮克虽然明显比拉莫斯人高马大，但可不是那位卡牌大师的对手。他的背狠狠撞在墙上，只能可怜巴巴地举手示意投降。拉莫斯转脸去看法布雷加斯，法布雷加斯什么也没说，只是指了指旁边的托雷斯。 

拉莫斯这才注意到屋子里还多站着一个人。他松开钳住皮克的手，问：   
“你怎么在这里？” 

“有点儿事要回来处理，”托雷斯说，“我不是找你的。” 

“希望如此吧，别总玩老一套，倒贴求复合，”拉莫斯说，“我不像你，我从不做后悔的事，只做让你后悔的事。” 

托雷斯抿了一下嘴唇，不说话。话说回来，多年来，他和拉莫斯吵架也吵不了几句。   
他们都不是那种瞎嚷嚷的人。大男人别多说，就是干。 

皮克和法布雷加斯往左看了看一声不吭地马竞铁卫托雷斯，又往右看了看脸色难看的皇马神锋拉莫斯，然后他们互相看了一眼。这对儿拉玛西亚青梅竹马心有灵犀地意识到，空气里马德里德比火药味儿浓度正在不断升高，场面逐渐失去控制。   
空袭警报已经拉响，前方非战斗人员即刻撤离。   
皮克和法布雷加斯这两个“非战斗人员”毫不犹豫地光速撤离了。   
皮克边逃走边想，兄弟，我只能帮你到这里了。不过你放心，作为配偶，我会回来帮忙收尸，不会让你不瞑目的。

皮克和法布雷加斯开车出去找了一家咖啡厅，边喝咖啡边下国际象棋，边讨论拉莫斯和托雷斯的战斗力。毫无疑问，拉莫斯是公认的打架高手，技术高，意识好。但托雷斯呢，他作风顽强、杠起来不要命，而且身体条件不错。他们的对决十分具有马德里德比风格，不愧是两支马德里劲旅的旗帜人物。   
不过，天空体育马德里德比特邀评论员法布雷加斯认为，拉莫斯仍然会是最后的胜利者。他预测拉莫斯受伤可能会比较多，但托雷斯受伤可能会比较重，毕竟技术差距很难靠精神力弥补。   
皮克和法布雷加斯一局棋还没有下完，拉莫斯的电话就打过来了。   
“你人死哪里去了？” 

皮克和法布雷加斯回去时，托雷斯抬着脸靠在沙发上，拉莫斯拿着冰袋帮他敷眼睛。他们俩的衣服从到脚都换过了，房间呢，像被台风过境又简单收拾了一下。和中场大师法布雷加斯预测的一样，拉莫斯看起来狼狈，但伤得不重。托雷斯则被伤到要害，拉莫斯砸了他一只眼睛。   
“我做了饭，”托雷斯看到皮克和法布雷加斯进来后，说，“要一起吃吗？” 

接着托雷斯起身去厨房，拉莫斯一直紧紧跟着，保持将冰袋按在对方眼睛上的姿势。托雷斯做饭时这样，等坐下来吃饭时，仍然这样。拉莫斯一直抬着手，冰袋轻柔压在对方伤口上。   
吃饭时，皮克先把法布雷加斯的盘子拿过来，将里面所有法布雷加斯不吃的东西都一一挑拣出来到自己盘子里，才还给对方。   
法布雷加斯将自己的盘子耕了一遍，确定皮克挑拣干净了，才开始吃饭。这样其实很不礼貌，但他们俩都习惯了。  
习惯了，能怎么办呢？习惯了，就分不出对错。 

[足球同人]迷失东京   
8\.   
从米兰开到罗马只有六个小时车程，最好的办法是开到两者之间的佛罗伦萨，在那里舒舒服服呆上几天，尽情享受假期。内斯塔和皮尔洛都是这么想的。不过，他们都不是那种对生活精确规划到秒的强迫症患者，而是更愿意随遇而安。他们并没有特意策划路线，毕竟，怎么也不会开到法国去。   
他们确实没有开到法国去，但第一天半夜停在加油站加油时，他们发现周围人都在说法语，加油站上全是法文，他们才意识到，他们开到了意大利和瑞士的边境。   
——他们确实开在米兰通往罗马的公路上，但他们却开反了方向。 

好吧，就这样吧。内斯塔开车不喜欢开导航，开错就开错，反正又不是去客场比赛。在这些事情上，他们俩确实是很好的一对。两个人的生活态度同样又懒散又随便，谁也不埋怨谁。他们索性开进瑞士，找了家很好的度假酒店，然后就可以在酒店套房里快快乐乐地打游戏。反正开去佛罗伦萨也是窝在酒店打游戏，在哪打游戏都是一样打游戏，重点在于身边是谁。 

第二天应该开回意大利，可是第二天晚上落脚时发现周围人在讲德语。幸运的是，他们并没有开进德国。不幸的是，他们开进了奥地利。这样下去可不行，照这个速度，第七天他们的抵达地不大可能是罗马，而很可能是赫尔辛基。   
在皮尔洛的坚持下，内斯塔打开了导航。他们总算返回了意大利，晚上停留在威尼斯。那使得他们临时突发奇想，决定不急着开去罗马，而是改去那不勒斯。   
去那不勒斯肯定不会走错，内斯塔信誓旦旦地说，我都去那里打了二十年的客场比赛。   
不过，当他们终于停在一个海滨城市时，发现那是热那亚。   
热那亚就热那亚吧，这两个男人在酒店车库泊好车，乐观地想。 

很快他们不约而同地觉得，热那亚是个很棒的地方。这里的气候尤其适合睡觉和打游戏，比米兰适合多了。可能因为这里的海风更潮湿而温暖，更有助于保持清醒的头脑和勇敢的心驰骋在球场上——他们也就是在游戏里分别带领皇马和巴萨赢了三十多次欧冠。   
在他们发现游戏里可以随意改年龄后，再度打开了新世界的大门。他们快快乐乐地将自己的年龄改回到十八岁，快快乐乐地带领布雷西亚和拉齐奥赢了三十多次欧冠。必须得说，这两个没品的游戏玩家为了达成目标，除了修改年龄，还下载了无限金钱的外挂。   
直到第七天晚上，他们才猛然意识到，再不回罗马，时间就没有了。 

连夜开车赶路永远不是个好主意，他们在高速上先错过了出口，接着又错过了路上唯一的加油站。在月光下的寂静荒野里，他们的车万般无奈地抛了锚。   
手机没有电了，但至少PSP还有满格的电力。   
——就这样吧，他们想，人生在哪都一样。在布雷西亚，在罗马，在米兰，在都灵，实际上没有什么不同，有悲就有喜，有聚就有散。   
趁着他们还没有分离，酒呢，可以再饮一杯，游戏呢，可以再开一局。 

但他们一局欧战还没有打完，就被一束光线直射，晃得睁不开眼睛。 

“你们，”伊布拿手电筒照了照，“怎么还在米兰？”   
这位瑞典前锋晚上从夜店开车回家，突然觉得路边草丛泊着的一辆黑漆漆的车看起来很像是内斯塔的车，好奇心驱使他开车过去看了看。 

正如托雷斯对拉莫斯所说，我回来不是找你的。那位马竞前前锋千里迢迢从东京飞回马德里确实不是来找前夫当面算清楚感情帐——他的自尊心不会允许他干这种事。事实是，他听从了伊涅斯塔的建议，回来向马竞教练西蒙尼寻求和解。   
伊涅斯塔说得对，他不可能在所有事情上都保持可笑的自尊心。作为成年人，心里权衡的应该是利益，而不是纠结对错。和西蒙尼撕破脸皮对他有什么好处呢，一丁点儿也没有。 

托雷斯请自己在马竞的老教练做东组织饭局，出席晚餐的只有老教练、西蒙尼和一位马竞高层。不过，让他们略感意外地是，今天托雷斯仍然由拉莫斯陪着来。一切看起来和以前一样，他们经常互相陪伴一起出席各种公开、半公开场合。他们是很好的一对，不仅受到家人和朋友的认同，也得到俱乐部高层的认可。 

刚开局气氛有点尴尬，拉莫斯主动先聊了别的，惹得大家笑起来。话题打开后就变得容易，毕竟彼此都熟，又不是第一天认识。   
对西蒙尼来说，他和托雷斯之间的矛盾还没有深到你死我活、非要撕破脸皮不可。托雷斯于他既没有竞争关系，也没有竞争力。   
现在托雷斯态度诚恳地主动低头，回来寻求和解，他也乐得顺驴下坡，大度表示并不计较。更进一步说，他们寻求的不是和解，而是合作。西蒙尼想在马竞深耕，托雷斯想回马竞任职。作为昔日队友，他们站一条船上肯定比分崩离析要有利得多。 

席间拉莫斯一条胳膊一直搭在托雷斯肩上，他保持这个姿势直到饭局结束。托雷斯本来表示他自己来，但拉莫斯坚决要求陪他一起。他最终还是同意了，可能拉莫斯坐在他身边，会让他觉得更放松更习惯。 

直到离开，拉莫斯那条长在托雷斯肩上的胳膊才离开，然而实际上只是抬起来敲了一下对方的头。   
“成天杠个什么劲。”   
那条满是刺青的大花臂又搭回托雷斯的肩头，他们一起坐进汽车后座离开，窗外是马德里熟悉的街道。 

一路开到机场，皮克和法布雷加斯已经在那里等了他们一会。这时是后半夜，法布雷加斯实际上睡过去了。皮克租了一架飞机回巴塞罗那，他得送法布雷加斯回家，他自己同时打算带拉莫斯回去一趟。至于托雷斯呢，他和伊涅斯塔约在巴塞罗那见面，一起飞回东京。 

法布雷加斯一上飞机又睡过去了，从马德里到巴塞罗那才一个小时，睡了也白睡。拉莫斯从身边皮克肩上伸手过去，想把法布雷加斯撩醒起来嗨。   
皮克挡掉他的胳膊，背过身去，将法布雷加斯完全圈在自己怀里。他像一顶巨大帐篷，帮法布雷加斯隔绝了外界。  
拉莫斯轻踢皮克，让皮克陪他嗨。皮克也想睡觉，干脆抬腿将拉莫斯的一条腿压住，别住他的脚踝。   
他气得照着皮克的背一个肘击，皮克故意发出呼呼声，表示已睡勿扰。 

拉莫斯转身去撩拨旁边的托雷斯，当他发现托雷斯居然举着手机在看彩虹小马时，他惊讶得骂了一句“你几岁了”。不过，彩虹小马就跟乐高玩具一样，九十九岁仍然可以成为受众。接着他就靠在托雷斯的肩头，和对方一起看彩虹小马。这实际上是伊涅斯塔研究过彩虹小马后，推荐给托雷斯看的几集。他们俩边看边傻笑，也不知道是他们笑得发抖，还是因为飞机正穿过乱流而颤抖。   
那只金发小马超像你，拉莫斯亲了一下前夫的脸颊。后者躲了躲，拉莫斯按着对方的头又强行吻了一下。他要吻谁一定要吻到，不然就是不给他面子。   
托雷斯比谁都了解（或者更不了解）这一点。在社交场合，拉莫斯精力旺盛，满场飞奔，到处撩拨献吻，搞得好像谁都是他的朋友。不过，以拉莫斯的标准，确实谁都是他的朋友。 

伊涅斯塔在巴塞罗那机场接托雷斯，皮克家派车接皮克他们三个。托雷斯告诉伊涅斯塔，皮克邀请拉莫斯来巴塞罗那见皮克的家人和朋友。   
伊涅斯塔吃惊地看着车窗外，皮克挽着法布雷加斯有说有笑走前边，拉莫斯拉着行李箱独自走后边。美丽的巴塞罗那怕是不会太平了，他想。 

那边三个人离开了，伊涅斯塔回过视线，准备开车。车顶灯照在托雷斯脸上，照出眼下一小块新鲜瘀痕。   
他不由得问出口：“你被塞尔吉奥打了？” 

9\.   
梅西一踏进餐厅包间，就后悔得想转身离开。他本来可以找个很好的理由不出席—比如说他刚从曼彻斯特蹭低价飞机连夜回巴塞罗那，需要回家休息一会，但和伊涅斯塔还有法布雷加斯他们聚会的念头战胜了旅途的疲倦。   
现在呢，疲倦再次占了上风，因为饭局上多了两位来自马德里的不速之客。拉莫斯起身，极其热情地和他打招呼，拥抱，还亲了下他的脸颊，梅西感觉背后鸡皮疙瘩掉了一地。 

皮克拿出自拍杆说要拍几张合照发社交网络，这几个男人勾肩搭背、左拥右抱，脸上带着笑，好像很亲密的样子。皮克发了照片，写的是在巴塞罗那的快乐聚会，打上PRFT的标签，艾特了在场所有人。这边刚贴上线，那边大家纷纷及时献上评论和点赞。梅西觉得这张照片应该起个标题，叫“肉眼可见的尴尬”，或者是“你今天营业吗”，不过在成年人世界，这种吐槽绝对只能烂在心里。他只是默默点了赞，并表示今天聚会真高兴。   
高兴吗？光是饭局座位排次就令人窒息。梅西坐在最边上，挨着皮克，皮克和拉莫斯之间硬是坐着法布雷加斯。皮克搂着法布雷加斯，而拉莫斯的胳膊隔着法布雷加斯，搭在皮克肩上。拉莫斯旁边坐着伊涅斯塔，伊涅斯塔边上则是托雷斯。当大家两两想说话时，就开始展现世界级球员身体柔韧性。梅西俯身从皮克身前去搭话法布雷加斯，他这个夏歇期大部分时间回阿根廷，没能如往常一样跟法布雷加斯约出去玩几天，两位老友间有不少话想说。皮克侧身绕过拉莫斯身后，和伊涅斯塔交头接耳。至于拉莫斯呢，他横过整个伊涅斯塔，将胳膊撑在托雷斯腿上，跟托雷斯小声说话。 

但不这样可不行，梅西想起自己小学时做过的数学题。这种题目换算成当下语言，应该是，已知出席饭局有六人，梅西不坐拉莫斯身边，法布雷加斯必须要插到皮克和拉莫斯之间，托雷斯不愿意和拉莫斯挨着，也不方便和皮克挨着，请问座位如何安排？   
答，除了当下这种安排，没有第二种选择。 

等这波寒暄流结束，大家都坐回自己座位，举杯同庆。出于职业需要，酒杯里没有酒，只有酒精味儿的饮料，假装自己是酒。就像坐在餐桌中间的法布雷加斯和拉莫斯互相碰了下杯，假装他们是朋友。   
梅西从伊涅斯塔那里听说——而伊涅斯塔从托雷斯那里得到，由拉莫斯亲口说的，昨天晚上皮克说要送法布雷加斯回家，最后送到了皮克家。拉莫斯这才知道，法布雷加斯在巴塞罗那大部分时间住在皮克家。 

皮克和法布雷加斯这两个男孩知根知底，门当户对，从小一起长大。法布雷加斯一直被看成皮克家的一份子，法布雷加斯的妈妈也很放心将儿子交到皮克手上。时至今日，皮克仍然这么想，法布雷加斯以前是、现在是以及永远是他的朋友和家人。于是，和以前一样，晚上法布雷加斯和皮克一起睡在卧室里，拉莫斯则被安排睡在客房。接下来的一整个白天，法布雷加斯自认主场作战，一直将拉莫斯当做“从马德里来皮克家的客人”对待。至于拉莫斯呢，当着皮克家人的面不好发作，一整天脸上都挂着尴尬中不失礼貌的笑容。 

强行将拉莫斯和法布雷加斯作比较是不公平的，他们完全是两种类型的极端，一切都是相反的。来自安达卢西亚的农家少年生活目标明确，热情，强势，成熟，很懂得审时度势。皮克父亲找皮克谈过，他认为在这两人之间做选择，可能是在选择两种大相径庭的生活方式。不过，皮克暂时还没有考虑到这些，将来如何呢，并不重要，人生应该由无数当下组成。如果非要皮克用理性来解释他对拉莫斯的喜爱，可能因为对方身上的一切都与法布雷加斯截然不同。当他发现一条路无论如何可能走不通，自然而然就会想走到相反路上。感性来说，那就是男人的大脑直通下半身。他和拉莫斯相处不仅不累，还很开心。浪费时间猜什么心，直接上天堂了事。 

现在呢，为了避免沉默和尴尬，他们在席上绕开了皮克和拉莫斯他们的事情。没有办法，梅西只有被牺牲献祭成为谈资，照例被群嘲他这么有钱还这么抠门，是打算蹭谁的婚礼带一脚一起结婚好省下办事的费用。接着，皮克开始揶揄伊涅斯塔和托雷斯，问他们大白天干什么去了。他和拉莫斯给他们俩打了几十个电话，跟铁牛沉潭似的，一点回音都没有，肯定偷偷摸摸跑去从事什么不可描述的成年人活动。   
伊涅斯塔快被皮克质问得招架不住，托雷斯主动承认“就是不可描述去了”才算暂时噎住皮克。不过，托雷斯隔着伊涅斯塔将自己的手机扔给了拉莫斯，拉莫斯翻了翻，递还给托雷斯。 

隔着法布雷加斯，拉莫斯拍了下皮克的肩。这下皮克总算不再追问伊涅斯塔和托雷斯的关系，他舌头一转，开始扯，法布雷加斯提出，要是他的再婚对象不是拉莫斯而是世界级中场哈白梅，法布雷加斯会举双手双脚赞成，还会开心得去胜利女神广场裸奔跳康康舞庆祝。 

皮克拿起酒杯，冲着两边的梅西和伊涅斯塔各抛了一个媚眼。   
“你们要是想看塞斯克裸体跳康康舞，倒是可以考虑找我交往。我已经看过好多次，实话说，一点也不好看。” 

梅西直截了当回了一句“滚”，喝了一杯酒（饮料）。 

“我就算了，但我可以帮你问问哈维，”伊涅斯塔停了一下，说，“他和伊克尔离婚了，最近会公开此事。”   
作为哈维最好的朋友，他可能是除两位当事人外、第一个知道此事的人，这也就是为什么他特意从东京飞卡塔尔去看望哈维，几天后才回巴塞罗那。 

“我不信，不可能，”拉莫斯立刻斩钉截铁地说，“你TMD瞎扯。”   
他不相信这种事，没人会相信这种事，那是公认模范的一对。他们不是那种感情上头的小年轻，没有太多情绪化、意气用事的一面。他们是代表成熟、理性的一对，经受过考验，共同经历了很多。   
他马上给在葡萄牙的前皇马队长发了条问询短信，卡西回复了他，只有一个词。   
—是。 

“他们怎么啦？” 

“没怎么，就是经济原因。”伊涅斯塔说。   
哈维投资失败了，经济压力很大，正想方设法补缺口。这也就是为什么他几次说要挂靴回巴塞罗那，却仍然留在卡塔尔球场上。毕竟，他没有别的办法赚到更多钱。卡西主动表示同甘共苦，愿意拿自己的钱来填。哈维不愿意卡西这么做，但哈维一旦破产，不管愿意与否，卡西也得一起被卷进债务里。为了不拖累卡西，他决定离婚，将卡西摘出去。   
伊涅斯塔一说完，饭桌上疑问的声音消失了，静得怕是一根针掉地上都听得见，充分证明了这些有钱人一提钱就安静如鸡的套路。 

这场失败婚姻的关键是，卡西根本不同意这么做。接着卡西又不同意公开此事，毕竟在西班牙公开离异是渎神的，是在自打耳光。当他意识到他的不同意根本一点用都没有，哈维不给他一点话语权，他们的关系彻底破裂了。   
留在卡塔尔的那几天，伊涅斯塔完全被哈维的咆哮所包围。以他的性格，他当然认同哈维的做法。但他的认同没有用，哈维又不是和他结婚离婚。   
伊克尔简直脑子里有水，亏我还一直以为他是脑子没水的那类人，哈维抱怨说，当初还不如跟你在一起。 

伊涅斯塔心想，算了吧。   
同样失婚失意的落魄中年老男人，托雷斯还强点，至少他不吭声，只是满脸写着不甘心。不过，这也可能是因为托雷斯还有钱，很多很多钱，以及头发！   
据伊涅斯塔所知，这世界上脑子里真正没水的倒是拉莫斯和皮克。他们俩这次虽然是闪婚（估计也就恋爱了三天吧），却签了详细的婚前协议，财政独立，互不干涉。有意思的是，他们上一段婚姻里可什么都没签，可能因为当年结婚时两位前夫比他们有钱。 

席上沉默了几分钟，第二波考验世界级球员身体素质的寒暄流开始了。拉莫斯拽了下皮克的胳膊，他们俩一齐身体后仰，在法布雷加斯背后脸贴脸窃窃私语。梅西想和伊涅斯塔说话，只能手撑在桌子上横过整个桌面上，证明矮个子连聊个天都吃亏。法布雷加斯和托雷斯就半站起来，越过伊涅斯塔头顶交谈。在面对时事热点时，人类总是得找个智商情商在一个水平线上的朋友讨论，不然分分钟三观不合翻脸。   
人类需要的是认同，不是真理。 

法布雷加斯坐回原位，皮克和拉莫斯还在他背后说话。他挤到他们中间，不客气地将拉莫斯推到一边，自己和皮克面对面。   
他凑到皮克耳边说了几句，两人勾肩搭背地交流起来。拉莫斯为了避免尴尬，转头跟旁边的伊涅斯塔和托雷斯他们喝酒说话。法布雷加斯突然改成加泰罗尼亚语说话，皮克也用同样的语言回他。他们好像什么都谈，有时显得很兴奋，有时则略显严肃。拉莫斯几次想打断，都被法布雷加斯粗暴排挤出去。他又不能完全弄明白他们在说什么，拉莫斯的脸色明显难看了。   
托雷斯的手从伊涅斯塔背后伸过去，放在拉莫斯肩上，顺着手臂往下滑，最后按住拉莫斯放在桌上的手，示意他保持冷静。 

拉莫斯自认涵养到了尽头（如果他有这种东西的话）。他不再插话，而是直接伸手过去想拍克的肩。在那之前，法布雷加斯又把他挡开了。 

“我和杰瑞有重要的事情要谈，你能不能安分点。”   
法布雷加斯理直气壮地说。 

拉莫斯没搭理他，直接上手去拽皮克。皮克眼睛盯着法布雷加斯，胳膊倒是伸到拉莫斯那边。 

法布雷加斯拔回皮克的胳膊，他故意挪动椅子，完全分开皮克和拉莫斯这对新婚情侣。 

“你有病吧？”拉莫斯骂道。 

“你才有病，”法布雷加斯回应说，“你连我的点球都要抢，你还有什么不从别人那里抢？” 

拉莫斯炸了，他甩开托雷斯按在他手上的手，一把抓住法布雷加斯。 

法布雷加斯重重摔在地上，背砸到墙。他摔倒时扯住桌布，桌子移位了，桌上瓶瓶罐罐全落地了。   
其它几个人还来不及说话，皮克最先站起来。   
“你打塞斯克？！” 

“我没打到他！他假摔！”拉莫斯气急了，大声吼道，“这傻X又XX地假摔！” 

“你打了他！” 

“没有！你们拉玛西亚出来的各个假摔！” 

最具大局观的梅西哪能看不出法布雷加斯假摔，但朋友的意义就是两肋插刀。两肋插刀是什么意思，两肋插刀就是明知道队友假摔就地跳水翻滚三千六百度，还要冲上去帮腔嚎丧那谁你被侵犯得好惨啊裁判不给个点天理难容啊。  
他硬着头皮扑上去，抱住法布雷加斯，脸上表情既关心又慌乱，栩栩如生。 

那边皮克和拉莫斯互相瞪着，眼看就要打起来。托雷斯已经站起来拦住情绪激动的拉莫斯，伊涅斯塔没办法，也得去安抚暴走模式的皮克。一个矮个子中场怎么可能拦得住皮克这样身高的后卫，皮克直接就在伊涅斯塔头顶上对拉莫斯伸手了。 

拉莫斯这时还被托雷斯死死按着，眼看要被动挨打。面对挡在前面托雷斯的竭力拦截，以及旁边伊涅斯塔快速插上的补位，还有气势汹汹冲将上来的皮克，拉莫斯连做两次假动作，两次变向变速，接连晃过托雷斯和伊涅斯塔，低头躲开皮克的攻击，再一记勾拳从下往上重重砸进皮克下巴。   
皮克被打得往后飞摔在墙上。一时反应不过来，被打懵了几秒，直到脸上传来剧痛。他上一刻还想着修理拉莫斯，下一刻已经被KO出场了。 

伊涅斯塔发誓，自己这么多年来只在小罗纳尔迪尼奥身上看过同样精彩绝伦的过人。   
但这还没完，伊涅斯塔眼睁睁看着拉莫斯眼圈红了，语调哽咽，表情既委屈又悲伤，俨然一副受害者姿态。这一整套“我打了你但我全世界无敌委屈”组合拳如行云流水，一气呵成。   
托雷斯看不下去了，将拉莫斯揽进怀里。拉莫斯伏在托雷斯肩头，一脸被拉玛西亚恶霸组团欺负哭了又强忍着不哭，咬牙切齿却略带哭腔地冲着皮克说：   
“你他妈为什么就是不相信我？我没打塞斯克！” 

伊涅斯塔和梅西无奈地互相看一眼，又一齐去看皮克。至于皮克，还捂着被打的伤口呢。 

10\.   
一个人讲义气够朋友不能说是缺点，但在这个物欲横流的世界也不能说是优点。伊涅斯塔不时怀疑自己是不是人太好白白找一堆麻烦，但他又没有办法不伸出援手。就像现在，他坐在从巴塞罗那飞伦敦的飞机上，旁边坐着托雷斯和法布雷加斯。法布雷加斯一声不吭，眼神茫然。   
皮克本来应该送法布雷加斯去伦敦，但法布雷加斯坚决拒绝了。托雷斯见状，主动提出陪法布雷加斯一起走，还找了个让法布雷加斯无法拒绝的理由，说他在伦敦还有些事务需要处理。伊涅斯塔实在看不下去，决定和他们俩一起去伦敦，然后再和托雷斯从伦敦飞回东京。一路上，他默默忍受旁边两个失婚失意的落魄中年老男人散发出来的低气压和负能量。   
照照镜子醒一醒吧， 他内心绝望呐喊，你们明明是头发浓密的高富帅。 

但伊涅斯塔同时也明白，人对于已经拥有的东西不会在意，而对于曾经拥有而现在失去的才会耿耿于怀。再说，法布雷加斯对上拉莫斯，只能用惨败来形容。 

那天饭局上，拉莫斯一拳打翻了皮克。之后呢，拉莫斯红着眼圈向皮克道歉，说自己只是太生气皮克冤枉他，还表示任由皮克还手，他绝对一动不动。   
但拉莫斯同时态度强硬地表示，一码归一码，皮克也应该为冤枉他打了法布雷加斯的事情道歉。 

拉莫斯从地上强拉法布雷加斯站起身，拍了拍对方的背。他还抱了下托雷斯，小声说「对不起总让你担心」，然后才过去抱住皮克，小心翼翼查看皮克被打的伤口。   
事后伊涅斯塔甚至收到了拉莫斯的短信，表示「非常感谢这些天你对南多的诸多照顾，很庆幸南多拥有你这样可靠朋友」。 

现在呢，他们三个坐上飞机飞往伦敦，而皮克和拉莫斯正在Youtube上直播他们为非洲足球学校捐赠十吨猪肉的捐赠仪式，这是他们农场婚礼时许下的承诺。伊涅斯塔同时知道，他们订购的十吨猪肉来自哈维的农场，为帮哈维减轻经济压力尽一点绵薄之力。 

皮克表示，我们俩已经和FIFA达成合作，以后每年结婚纪念日都将继续这种捐赠活动。   
拉莫斯说，如果还有结婚纪念日的话。   
皮克大笑起来，说，对，如果有的话。   
拉莫斯说，没有的话也会继续，可能换在圣诞节。   
皮克笑着说，或者换在离婚纪念日。 

他们还和难民学校派来的小代表们一起踢了会球。   
谁知道小男孩一点不给他们两个世界级后卫面子，当面说，想成为克里斯罗纳尔多或者梅西那样的前锋，不想当后卫，一点都不酷。   
皮克安慰说，前锋竞争太激烈，反正当后卫也能进球，要不让你拉莫斯叔叔教你如何成为带刀后卫？   
拉莫斯说，要不你皮克叔叔教你改行打排球也不错。 

捐赠活动策划得非常棒，场面温馨，笑料百出，皮克和拉莫斯的灿烂笑容在阳光下闪闪发亮。不过，为了掩饰脸上的伤，这种天气皮克穿了件高领衣服。拉莫斯十分配合地穿了类似款式，看起来好像是他们精心打扮穿情侣装一样。 

伊涅斯塔觉得自己简直是捂着胸口给他们两个点赞和转发。梅西说得对，真是天生一对，以后再也别管他们死活了。他点完赞后，他旁边的托雷斯和法布雷加斯也都举着手机看完了直播，并留下了点赞。   
实话说，皮克和拉莫斯的直播非常搞笑，足以让人笑得浑身发抖。伊涅斯塔几次差点控制不住要笑出声来，但托雷斯和法布雷加斯两个始终面无表情，保持着可怕沉默。   
既然会有人欢声笑语，在奖杯上留下甜蜜亲吻，被万千球迷拥簇、高喊乌拉。就必然会有人静默坐在大巴车上，车辆驶过死寂街道，更衣室门口涂满极端球迷的死亡警告。   
——Win or Die。   
——All or Nothing。 

那边直播活动刚结束，这边伊涅斯塔就同时收到皮克和拉莫斯的短信，问他们是否到伦敦。在得知他们已经离开机场、在去法布雷加斯家里的车上，拉莫斯就给托雷斯打了电话，嘘寒问暖了几句。皮克也给法布雷加斯打了电话，但法布雷加斯根本不打算接。   
他不打算接也就算了，但他并不挂断，而他给皮克特别设置的电话铃声是皮克边傻笑边喊塞斯克。那位巴萨后卫的魔性笑声就这么响了一路。   
这么做又有什么意义呢，伊涅斯塔理解不了这一点。以前他以为是恋爱当中的人智商低，现在他意识到法布雷加斯也就这样了。毕竟，法布雷加斯一直这么对待皮克。过一会皮克放弃不打了，铃声消失了，法布雷加斯又会变得非常失落。 

法布雷加斯确实感觉到非常失落，当他回到伦敦的家里。他应该把它称之为房子，而不是家，因为长久以来是他一个人住。这栋房子他买了十五年，中间他回巴萨时曾经考虑出手卖掉，但房地产商父亲劝他等等再出手，伦敦是个比巴塞罗那更具有投资前景的城市。   
他父亲说得对，等他再回伦敦时，短短几年，以当初挂牌卖出的价格不可能再买入同样地段。现在呢，它更升值了，比十多年前买入时翻了好几倍。 

托雷斯和伊涅斯塔两个客人一直在看法布雷加斯的脸色，这也就是为什么他们千里迢迢要从巴塞罗那陪到伦敦。他们一进门，就能看到鞋柜里放着明显是皮克的鞋，衣帽间里挂着明显是皮克的外套。   
皮克经常来，十多年来一直如此。他曾经笑称自己闭着眼睛都能从曼彻斯特开到伦敦，后来他也能闭着眼睛从伦敦机场开进法布雷加斯的卧室里。 

「爸爸有外遇了，他和妈妈会分开，我不想回家。」法布雷加斯记得自己哭着告诉皮克，那是很久以前的事了，在他们都还是小不点，在皮克还比他矮的时候。   
「那你就住我家，」皮克说，「这里就是你的家。」   
「可是你又不姓法布雷加斯。」   
「等到年龄我们就可以结婚。」   
「但我爸妈他们也结婚了，他们还是会分开。」   
「我们不一样，」皮克认真地说，「我们会永远在一起。」 

停，停，停，伊涅斯塔想，法布雷加斯可能快哭出来了。托雷斯煮了咖啡，还做了一点吃的。他们俩考虑了一下如何打开话题。   
那并不容易，伊涅斯塔刚提到托雷斯做饭很棒，托雷斯就不高兴地认为准是拉莫斯嘴大到处乱说。 

“我不喜欢拉莫斯，”法布雷加斯接着说，“换别人我都能忍，他我真是忍不了。” 

“塞吉人很好，”托雷斯反驳说，“他只是很孩子气，需要人照顾。” 

法布雷加斯白了他一眼，认为对方怕不是戴着八百米滤镜。   
“杰瑞落到他手上，算杰瑞倒霉。” 

“杰瑞总是扔着他不管，这样可不行。” 

停，停，停，伊涅斯塔想，他可不想看到他们俩为了把他们踢出局的没良心的前夫争执起来。他试着插嘴，换了下话题。   
“我说…” 

“真不知道他们怎么搞上，”法布雷加斯不依不饶地说，“他们宣布结婚前一周，杰瑞还给我发短信，大骂跟拉莫斯搭档中后卫真是倒了八辈子血霉。” 

“他现在仍然这么说，”伊涅斯塔见缝插针说，“昨天还表示退出国家队，再也不用看塞吉大傻X胡乱前插，留身后空档，害他忙于补位，真是一身轻松。” 

“他们睡过了，”法布雷加斯说，“塞吉（布斯克茨）告诉我的，他亲眼所见。” 

“杰瑞跟塞吉（拉莫斯）睡过后，想跟他结婚，”托雷斯突然说，“那再正常不过。” 

作为成年人，法布雷加斯马上听懂托雷斯的意思，他神情复杂地看了对方一眼。 

停，停，停，伊涅斯塔想，多年经验证明，话题一旦被扯到下三路就变会成危险的下三路。   
他只好再次硬着头皮，试图引导到一条绅士之路上。   
“塞斯克，你这房子买了有十多年吧，起码涨了三倍。南多，你在伦敦的房产呢？” 

现在画风终于成功转变成正常的中年老男人，他们开始讨论钱。   
托雷斯抱怨说西班牙经济太糟糕，他早年挣的钱大部分投到马德里，基本上没什么收益。   
法布雷加斯表示整个伊比利亚半岛只有加泰罗尼亚地区经济强点，钱还是投到那边更好。   
托雷斯后悔没在利物浦做点投资，钱都拿回马德里。他那时嫌弃利物浦破渔村没前途，没听劝告，现在看全欧洲也就英国经济留点信心。 

他们讨论起伦敦，伦敦可能是欧洲最适合投资的城市，几乎没有之一。接着他们又讨论起东京，托雷斯正在犹豫要不要留点钱投资日本，不把鸡蛋放在一个篮子里。   
眼见得两位失婚失意的中年男人终于表现得像个正常人，伊涅斯塔都快被自己的善良感动到落泪。陪比自己有钱的人谈钱，这不是最好的朋友干不来这事。 

那天晚上，法布雷加斯订了伦敦一家非常好的餐厅。但最后只有他和伊涅斯塔去吃饭，因为托雷斯被切尔西老板阿布拉莫维奇约走共进晚餐。切尔西老板不常在伦敦，但当他在伦敦时，他总会约托雷斯出来。 

当天晚上卡卡结束训练回到家，接到舍瓦的电话。舍瓦告诉他，他得比平时晚些时间才能给卡卡和小乔丹视频聊天。他现在在伦敦，应邀陪切尔西老板阿布拉莫维奇共进晚餐。 

11\.   
直到稍晚些时候，托雷斯才回到法布雷加斯家里。伊涅斯塔和法布雷加斯在家里吧台上，一边喝着无酒精香槟聊天，一边等他回来。 

“你晚上喝了什么，”法布雷加斯给托雷斯倒了一杯香槟，“老板那里总有世界上最好的酒，花钱买不到。” 

“我只喝了一小杯。”   
托雷斯答非所问地说。他感觉这个晚上有点尴尬，晚餐安排在切尔西老板家里，同时出席的还有另一位前锋。就他们三个，没有别人。他们聊不起来，舍甫琴科英语糟糕。整个晚上切尔西老板偶然和他说点英语，大部分时候和舍甫琴科用俄语聊天，看起来非常亲密。 

“我觉得…”   
托雷斯犹豫了一下，他认为在人背后各种揣测不是美德。不过，这种事情总是不可能忍住不说出来。他寻找着恰当措辞，最后告诉眼前的两位朋友。   
“舍甫琴科跟阿布先生的关系不大正常，他们之间的暧昧传言可能是真的。” 

“全切尔西都说是真的，”法布雷加斯说，“所有人都这么说。” 

“我知道，”托雷斯说，“阿布先生很喜欢他，多年来一直如此。话说回来，他讨人喜欢。” 

接下来他们换了个话题，聊起别的。 

卡卡接到舍瓦视频电话时，小乔丹已经睡熟了。为了不吵醒那个小学生，他让千里之外的舍瓦看了看孩子的睡脸，就偷偷挪到书房继续打电话。   
毕竟，吵醒小学生比吵醒一头雄狮还可怕，就把时间留给大人吧。 

他们脸贴脸隔着屏幕给了对方一个深吻，心在一起时，距离不算什么问题。再说，他们仍然经常见面，只不过不是每天。   
“你们晚餐怎么样，”卡卡说，“我和乔丹订了披萨，你知道吗，那个男孩把每种口味都啃了一口，然后就不吃了。” 

“不怎么样。”   
舍瓦说，他认为这个晚上席间气氛微妙，切尔西老板和另一位前锋眼神和举止耐人寻味。他真想飞回来和卡卡还有小乔丹一起吃披萨，米兰有非常棒的、真正的披萨。 

“为什么？你们应该吃得很好？” 

“我觉得…”   
舍瓦停了停，在想要不要说出来，毕竟在人背后讲这种事情很不妥当，但也很难忍住不说。   
“那个西班牙前锋跟阿布先生的关系不大正常，他们之间的暧昧传言可能是真的。” 

“大家都这么说，”卡卡天真地说，“反正现在他们都离婚了，他们会公开吗？” 

“也许，”舍瓦说，“阿布先生很喜欢他，多年来一直如此。话说回来，他讨人喜欢。” 

他们不再聊这个，而是隔着屏幕又亲吻了一下。 

这注定是个短暂又漫长的夜晚，寻常又不寻常。法布雷加斯离开巴塞罗那回伦敦，托雷斯和伊涅斯塔第二天将从伦敦飞东京，拉莫斯第二天也得结束婚假回马德里归队。 

由于皮克没送法布雷加斯回伦敦（尽管这是法布雷加斯要求的但他可不会这么想），法布雷加斯要求皮克发九十九条道歉短信，内容不许重样，他才肯原谅皮克。   
到晚上皮克才发了七十条短信，其中有三十条还是拉莫斯看不下去，友情赞助帮他发的。 

法布雷加斯久久没收到第七十一条短信，他很快从ins上知道皮克和拉莫斯出去吃饭了。更晚一点他还是没收到，因为皮克和拉莫斯接受了一家流媒体采访，开了个访谈直播。 

这对二婚情侣宣布结婚以来，还没有接受正式采访。毕竟事发突然，他们只交往了几天就做了决定，还没有考虑好对外放出怎样的口径。接下来他们将各自归队，在紧张的季前训练和密集赛事中，他们并不希望每开一次赛前赛后的新闻发布会，就被媒体抓住不放追问私人问题。最好在那之前，他们就对套路问题给出标准答案。   
选择一家熟悉的流媒体合作对他们显然更好，不用担心被传统大媒体挖坑或曲解，面对面交流也比写成文字要真诚得多。 

皮克表示对他和拉莫斯的婚姻非常满意，“仿佛心头放下一块大石”。他再也不用担心记者不停逼问“你和拉莫斯关系好吗”“你们是朋友吗”以及“你知道拉莫斯对你的某件事如何反应”。   
现在他终于可以开诚布公、而不用违背良心地给出真实答案，他们“关系糟糕进演播室前刚吵了一架”，“从来不是朋友”，以及“塞尔吉奥的回应是破口大骂到节目必须消音”。 

当皮克转头时，拉莫斯正热烈地望着他，胳膊搭在他肩上。这可能是感情的奇妙之处。以前看到拉莫斯那满是刺青的胳膊向他靠近，他就有一种想要把它拧下来扔掉的厌恶感。他现在仍然有一种将它拧下来的冲动，但却是为了让他们更加靠近。内心深处的情欲一旦被点燃，就会变成熊熊大火。   
他俯身去问拉莫斯，由于拉莫斯也倾身过来吻他，两个从来毫无默契的后卫错过了彼此的嘴唇。不过不要紧，他们可以互骂几句再多吻几次。 

—我们正处在蜜月期。   
拉莫斯反驳了皮克的说法，表示至少在国家德比之前，他们应该还能保持不错（？）关系。 

皮克说，那得看德比比分，还有塞尔吉奥在场上又干了什么。   
他作势要比划五比零，在那之前拉莫斯已经扑上来打他。他推开拉莫斯，举手示意主持人，对方又做红牌动作。 

他们被问到他们的感情，对未来的规划，也会被要求谈谈新赛季俱乐部的展望，以及对国家队的建议。这对他们来说非常轻松，他们摸爬滚打这么多年，早就身经百战。而且两个人一唱一和，就能让场面既充满欢声笑语又回答得非常得体。   
当然，他们必定会被问到前夫。 

他们之前已经发布过和前夫们还有倒霉的梅西与伊涅斯塔一起“愉快”聚餐的照片。在他们和前夫们见面时，他们也讨论了大致口径。拥有有名气的前夫就是有这点好处，永远不用担心他们会在公众面前没脸没皮、痛陈哭诉。   
他们应该讲得轻松点、愉悦点，表示他们和前夫们永远是朋友。他们和前夫共同经历了一个懵懂少年到成熟男人的十多年，留下永生难忘、最美好的回忆。他们曾经互相支持了那么多年，将来也会继续支持对方。 

不过，主持人一问到托雷斯，拉莫斯眼圈就红了。他一瞬间忘了准备好的台词，说话也有点语无伦次。   
皮克想帮拉莫斯打圆场，但拉莫斯哭了，他也忍不住哭了。   
他们共同表示，前夫们教给他们的、带给他们的，可能比前夫们认为的还要多得多。   
刻在手臂上的刺青会褪色，刻在心上的刺青呢，洗脱不掉的。 

结束直播后，皮克拿起手机准备继续编辑给法布雷加斯的短信。   
还有三十条才能完成任务呢，他悲伤地想。   
不过，手机里却有一百九十九条未读短信，全都来自法布雷加斯。 

他们认识超过二十年了，皮克想，太熟悉意味着一种绝望。   
他知道只要他态度坚决，只要他说不搭理就不搭理，法布雷加斯就会倒过来求他，向他低头认错，求他不要离开。  
那个男孩儿被神宠爱，生下来什么都有，但他却一直错误认为只有皮克是他能拿捏、能拥有的。他认为他不能离开皮克，他害怕自己一无所有。 

周一时拉莫斯返回皇家马德里，加入赛前训练。作为一位脾气火爆的更衣室老大，皇马的年轻球员对他毕恭毕敬，那些明星球员也至少表面上和他交好。   
但他今天却感受到队友投来从未体会过的目光。 

那既不是挑衅，也不是不满，而是莫名其妙的同情。他们好像突然理解了队长在访谈直播里流下的眼泪，一个强势男人在这种情况下变得弱小、可怜又无助。   
那就是，头上绿色草原能跑马，而自己却无能为力。 

“你们他妈的这是怎么回事？！都给我说清楚！”   
拉莫斯可受不了这种气，他狠狠将训练背包砸在地上。 

新加入的比利时人被队友们无情地推出来解释，新人就是用来承担队长的怒火。   
不过，也不是所有人对这种八卦表示同情。至少，克里斯罗纳尔多心思完全不在这上面，他才不在乎拉莫斯或是别的人怎么样。作为一个前锋，他隐隐嗅到故事的另一面所隐藏的，他的机会来了。 

同样是这个周一，法布雷加斯正式销假，返回切尔西训练基地。但在他开进俱乐部地下停车场前，他旁边一位队友冲他按了按喇叭。   
这是一个信号。   
切尔西内部不允许讨论某些方面的八卦，违规者将会被罚款。据说这条禁令还是托雷斯在切尔西时向高层强烈要求的，他认为大家是来踢球，不是来散播难听的流言蜚语。后来穆里尼奥重新回到切尔西，又将这条禁令彻底规章化和固定化。 

上有政策，下有对策。最后结果是，大家在更衣室和训练场守口如瓶。而在地下停车场进出口，他们互按喇叭，摇下车窗，彼此分享八卦。   
毕竟，地下停车场进出口仍属于公共区域，不属于切尔西俱乐部。 

法布雷加斯是从比利时人那里听到这个消息，对方眉飞色舞地告诉他，是库尔图瓦从马德里传回的第一手前线线报。库尔图瓦则是从马竞那里打探到的，绝对保真。   
——切尔西老板阿布拉莫维奇前天约了两位金发前锋双飞，两位前锋亲口承认并表示满意。 

[足球同人]迷失东京番外--穿马竞球衣的彩虹小马   
一个水皮/皮水番外，再不水皮一下，这文就要被拆西皮了。略重口，慎入。 

“难怪别人说你做饭很不错，”皮克放下叉子，说，“真的很不错。” 

托雷斯看了一眼他旁边的拉莫斯，他怀疑皮克口中的这个“别人”是拉莫斯。 

“不是”，皮克赶紧说，“是马塔，他还说你很懒。”   
这实际上是拉莫斯说的，拉莫斯还说了比这额外多得多的话。正如我们所知道的，拉莫斯和皮克的战友情谊始于“伊比利亚半岛吐槽快报之前夫是极品”，他们俩互相交了几千页的投名状。 

想到拉莫斯说托雷斯做饭，皮克跳脱的思维突然想起拉莫斯说过的另一句话。他认识托雷斯十几年，从来没有想过这件事儿。但自从拉莫斯对他这么说过，今天他一见到托雷斯，他满脑子都是那个形象。   
那使得他爆笑出声，他边笑边侧身对着拉莫斯耳语。   
“你说得没错，他真的很像穿马竞球衣的彩虹小马。” 

拉莫斯马上笑出声，笑得浑身发抖，连握着冰袋按在托雷斯脸上的手都在一并发抖。托雷斯白了拉莫斯一眼，生气地将拉莫斯搁在他脸上的手臂挡开了。拉莫斯和皮克一起瘫在椅子上，傻笑个不停。   
法布雷加斯好奇地小声去问皮克在笑什么。   
皮克告诉他，你觉不觉得南多像穿着马竞球衣的彩虹小马？拉莫斯说他第一次见到南多时，满脑子都是穿马竞球衣的彩虹小马，然后就去追求南多。 

法布雷加斯愣了一下，不知道这有什么好笑的。   
他旁边的托雷斯受不了了，问他，皮克和拉莫斯在笑什么。   
法布雷加斯如实相告，皮克说拉莫斯说，他第一次见到你时，觉得你是穿马竞球衣的彩虹小马。   
托雷斯满头雾水，他从来没听过拉莫斯这么说过。他问法布雷加斯，你觉得我像彩虹小马吗？   
法布雷加斯摇头。   
托雷斯又问，那他们笑什么。   
法布雷加斯继续摇摇头。 

托雷斯肘击了一下旁边的拉莫斯，拉莫斯才勉强止住笑，起身收拾餐桌，然后拿甜点和果汁进来。结果他回来时，看着皮克又笑起来，笑得差点打翻果汁。   
皮克边笑边表示，他待会送法布雷加斯回巴塞罗那，然后拿更多球衣过来。   
拉莫斯摸着皮克的手臂，笑着表示很好。 

这次法布雷加斯再问皮克是什么意思，皮克不再说话了。这位巴萨后卫嘴巴再大，也知道什么该说，什么不该说。  
「我第一次见到托雷斯朝我跑过来，」那天晚上，拉莫斯说，「就觉得他像一只穿着马竞球衣的彩虹小马，我下定决心要追到他。」 

皮克想象了一下拉莫斯所说的场面，他突然理解到了拉莫斯的热点，大笑出声，边笑边问。   
「然后呢，你最后得到穿马竞球衣的彩虹小马吗？」 

「没有，」拉莫斯生气地大声说，「没有，他说什么都不同意，打死都不同意。他说我让他穿什么都行，就马竞球衣不行。但你知道的，我对其他球衣没兴趣。」 

「好吧，」皮克停了一下，接着又笑出声，「我觉得你对巴萨球衣肯定也感兴趣。」 

「所以呢？」拉莫斯饶有兴趣地看着他。 

「虽然你得不到穿马竞球衣的彩虹小马，那你想要一只穿巴萨球衣的噗噗熊吗？」   
皮克从床上爬起来，翻出自己在巴萨的比赛球衣，套在身上。他只穿了上衣，光着腿。拉莫斯同样去换了自己在皇马的球衣，光腿坐在床沿上，侧身去戴队长袖标。   
皮克躺在床上，腿直接踩在对方胸口。皇马胸口赞助标志被他的脚揉皱了。等拉莫斯戴好队长袖标，伸手去抓他的腿时，他敏捷逃开了。他翻到床的另一边，挑衅式看着对方。不过，他想再躲就不容易了，拉莫斯预判出他的路线，事先卡住了位置。但拉莫斯卡住位置没用，皮克人高马大，仗着身体优势强行从拉莫斯身边挤出去。拉莫斯生气了，一把揪住皮克衣领，把对方拽回来。这种场面确实令他们兴奋异常。四条赤裸的腿交叠在一起，上半身的巴萨红蓝球衣和皇马白色球衣也贴在了一起。 

他们只有在亲吻时才不笑，嘴唇一分开就笑个不停。   
我们应该穿更多球衣，皮克建议说，更带劲。   
拉莫斯完全同意了皮克的建议，他起身去了球衣收藏室，拿了两件球衣出来。他和皮克脱掉属于自己的、已经被上一局汗透的球衣，改穿上队友的球衣。皮克那件对他来说尺寸太小，紧紧绷在他身上。 

拉莫斯——他穿着皇家马德里头牌克里斯罗纳尔多的七号球衣——摆了个克里斯式的装模作样脸。   
「克里斯真是装X王，」拉莫斯说，「又土又装。」 

皮克笑得胸口起伏，快把身上那件巴萨梅西十号球衣给撑破了。   
「他喜欢卡卡，你知道不？他在曼联就喜欢卡卡了，一直想追，找不到机会。」 

「他这辈子别想了吧，」拉莫斯不以为然地说，「还是去追金球适合他。」 

他们俩同时想起金球奖颁奖时，梅西和克里斯罗纳尔多互相不搭理的样子。他们笑成一团，抱在一起，两件球衣充分摩挲着彼此。   
皮克卷起拉莫斯的七号球衣下摆时，拉莫斯提醒说：   
「轻一点，别把球衣弄破了。」 

皮克马上明白了他的意图，接着两位后卫又笑得整张大床陪着他们一起共振。   
他们决定将被世界级后卫开过光的球衣偷偷放进梅西和克里斯罗纳尔多的柜子里，让他们在国家德比时穿到场上去。   
这件事要做得很秘密，这两个男人之间的投名状又多添了一笔。 

他们在床上津津有味地讨论出更多的球衣配对，比如瓜迪奥拉和穆里尼奥，小罗纳尔迪尼奥和齐达内的球衣也应该会感到开心吧。 

可怜的托雷斯还在考虑彩虹小马是什么意思，他认为拉莫斯是在讽刺他，或者捉弄他。他给最好的几个朋友发了短信，告诉他们，拉莫斯说第一次见我时，我像穿着马竞球衣的彩虹小马，这是什么意思？我像彩虹小马吗？   
伊涅斯塔最先回复他的短信。   
——彩虹小马是什么？ 

一会儿比利亚回了短信。   
——我问我女儿托雷斯叔叔像彩虹小马吗，她摇摇头说不像，彩虹小马可爱多了。 

再过一会，马塔也回了短信。   
——好啦，哥们，我试着拿你的照片用google识图，出来的没有彩虹小马，全是哈梅斯·罗德里格斯前妻的裸照。 

最后伊涅斯塔又回了短信。   
——我正在研究彩虹小马，拉莫斯说你像哪一只？ 

[足球同人]迷失东京番外——但愿君心 

皮克洗澡去了，穿着四号球衣的拉莫斯还躺在床上，尚未完全从高潮的余韵中恢复。不过，这位皇马队长穿着的竟然不是自己的纯白球衣，他身上的球衣红蓝相间。至于背后，尽管同样是四号，却赫然印着“法布雷加斯”。   
反正都是四号，拉莫斯无所谓地想。或者更直白地说，在卧室里，他不在意这些，让他穿什么都无所谓，不穿也无所谓。当然，出了卧室是另一位回事。   
这个要求是皮克提出来的，可能因为看着拉莫斯的脸下不去手。对于皮克来说，同样都是四号，皇马四号和巴萨那位曾经的四号可不一样。 

皮克穿着浴袍重新回到卧室，他伸手想把拉莫斯从床上拉起来。但拉莫斯顺势把他拽回床上，并抢走他手上拿着的运动饮料，连喝了几口。   
“塞斯克，”拉莫斯大声说，“真TMD是世界上最幸福的男人。” 

“没有，我觉得南多才是，”皮克说，“你当初那么早和南多结婚真是暴殄天物。” 

“他是，”拉莫斯将喝得只剩几口的运动饮料塞回给皮克，“塞斯克也是。” 

接着这两个男人同时陷入了沉默，他们在绝大多数时候（尤其是球场上）都表现得毫无默契，但在声讨前夫这件没品的事情上却一见如故。   
让我们把故事的时针拨回到几个小时前，这两个喝高了的男人相见恨晚般地连夜给前夫开起了批斗大会，准备了几千页的血泪控诉材料。一开始大会还处在有理有据令人信服的上三路阶段，随着拉莫斯一路跑马，将话题拉到危险的下三路时——皮克曾经妄想把对方拉回来，结局是他被对方一路挟持到同样主题上。   
下三路被称为“危险的下三路”不是没有道理，说着说着，这两个充满默契的男人不由得同时对对方的话语产生了疑问。那就是，如果你真的有你自己吹嘘的那么神乎其技，前夫哪有理由作天作地。   
出于“实践是检验真理的唯一标准”，他们俩决定互相试验一下。 

至于试验的结果呢？如果现在他们俩没有躺在床上，一个只穿着浴袍里面什么也没穿、另一个只穿着巴萨四号球衣上衣和一条腿上挂着过膝球袜，而是穿着高级定制西装、正正经经地坐在媒体采访室里，一定会发生如下的对话。

在我第一次被拉莫斯哗——时，皮克动情地表示，就像我第一次在拉玛西亚训练场看到梅西踢球，那太美妙、太令人震惊了，他无与伦比的才华深深吸引了我。在他之前，我从来没有想过人类在哗——时做到这种地步。   
我在国家队更衣室里早就知道皮克的小皮克天赋异禀，拉莫斯直率地表示，那似乎是他骄傲的资本。但是请注意，优势不一定总是优势，大而无当的事故时常发生，正如有些身体素质极佳却位置感极差的球员在场上徒劳奔跑，给队友制造了无穷麻烦。皮克显然不是这样，他很懂得如何利用他的天赋，一切都那么合理，那么完美。 

拉莫斯认为，身体流更重要，皮克是老天爷赏饭吃。   
皮克认为，技术流更重要，拉莫斯这种带脑子的哗——才叫艺术的哗——。 

可惜他们俩双双衣不蔽体地躺在卧室里，而不是坐在直播间里，任何媒体无法见证他们如此真情实感地专业互夸。

“你真的很棒，”拉莫斯由衷地说，“你什么时候开始练习的？” 

“事实上是，二十岁。”皮克说。 

“哈！”拉莫斯笑出了声，“你是不是多说了一个零？”   
他认为皮克可能不想谈论这个话题，索性随口胡诌。 

“没有，是真的。” 

“瞎扯，你不是十九岁就和塞斯克结婚了吗？” 

“确实是，但我和塞斯克第一次时我二十岁。”   
皮克说，仰脖喝完手中瓶子里的水——拉莫斯没有告诉他，瓶子里剩的是拉莫斯吐的口水。他捏着剩下空瓶子，砰砰直响。 

“你……你是不是有病啊，”拉莫斯喊出声，“不过看你这样子，也不像有病经过治疗？” 

皮克停了几秒，他可能在考虑要不要说出口。但这个夜晚注定是个从精神到肉体坦诚相对的夜晚。   
“是真的，但塞斯克在我之前已经有很多经验。”   
说完这句话，他手上的空瓶子啪地一声被捏碎了。 

接着皮克告诉拉莫斯，他和法布雷加斯十岁就认识了，从那时起他就决定他们要一直在一起。十九岁时他们就婚了，但仍然什么都没发生。   
塞斯克一直没什么表示，皮克说，那使得他不敢越雷池一步。他不想伤害塞斯克，不想让塞斯克有一丁点不高兴。直到他们离婚后再度复合，他们才在互相指责地愤怒和旧情难忘地眷恋中冲破理智，发生了点什么。 

我还以为你有什么问题，以前每次拥抱一有反应你就会逃走，连结婚都没一点进步，法布雷加斯说，看起来你没什么问题？   
我是第一次，皮克说。   
我知道，一看就知道，法布雷加斯说，我十六岁就不是了，你这种可真奇怪。 

那一天，那位年轻曼联后卫和往常许多日子一样，独自开车从伦敦回到曼彻斯特，开了三个小时。但和往常不一样，他心里不再是和恋人相见的喜悦以及分离的愁苦，而是被一种绝望的情绪攫取。他哭了，他感觉整个故事好像和他想象得不一样，这个世界好像和他想象得也大不一样。就像他一直以为他和他那位年轻恋人之间无话不说、无事不知，但实际上并非如此。   
我觉得自己看起来就像个傻瓜，皮克说。 

一般一个男人拉下脸皮讲出这样的故事，最后结尾词应该是“我真是个十足的傻瓜，如果你想笑就笑吧”，然后被聆听的密友拍拍肩并投以无限同情的目光。但皮克还没来得及说出“如果你想笑就笑吧”的经典台词，他旁边的拉莫斯已经毫不留情地大笑起来。   
“你确实是，”拉莫斯边笑边说，“你这种很少见。” 

“你笑什么？” 

“就是很好笑啊，你这种纯种傻X我还是第一次见到活的，”拉莫斯说，“你真应该早点认识我，我会教你什么叫做哗——” 

“你能不能不笑了？我很伤心，我……” 

“不行，就是很好笑。” 

笑声曳然而止了，不是因为拉莫斯突然良心发现，不再嘲笑皮克。而是皮克为了阻止拉莫斯无情的笑声，俯身吻住了对方。   
吻能止痛，吻能止笑，吻是解决世间一切矛盾的良方。 

[足球同人]迷失东京番外——世界第一后卫   
法布雷加斯敲开皮克的房门时，是拉莫斯出来开的门。   
“我找杰瑞。”法布雷加斯直接地说。 

“他在浴室。”   
拉莫斯懒洋洋地说，接着他朝浴室方向喊了一声。里面的皮克没有直接回应，而是捏着嗓子唱了几句歌，证明自己还活着，在浴室里没被水淹死呛死或者脚底打滑摔死。   
拉莫斯完全打开房门，将法布雷加斯迎进来。   
“你进来等他，他超能磨蹭。” 

皮克的卧室乱七八糟，地上甩满了两人的衣物，枕头和毛毯也都直接扔在地上。法布雷加斯几乎无法下脚。不过，这不是重点，他的视线不由得停留在拉莫斯身上。拉莫斯光着腿，浑身上下只穿着一件球衣上衣。   
——他穿的是阿森纳的四号球衣，背后印着法布雷加斯。 

拉莫斯倒是很客气地给法布雷加斯倒了一杯水，并邀请他坐在床边。法布雷加斯感到自己脑子被什么重锤敲过，床上还扔着另一件球衣，揉得皱巴巴，很显然刚从身上脱下来。那也是一件阿森纳球衣，熟悉的红白色，熟悉的十一号，印着范佩西。说真的，皮克和拉莫斯当着他的面上床不算什么，毕竟他们俩现在是合法婚姻，自己和皮克早已离异。但这两件沾染着情欲气息的球衣吸引了他的全部注意力，并大大超出了他大脑的思考负荷能力。   
———这是什么？他们在干什么？为什么？ 

皮克只裹了一条浴巾，飘飘然唱着《今夜无人入眠》，从浴室走出来。当他发现法布雷加斯坐在床边等他时，他兴奋地冲过去抱住他的前夫。他显然还处在情欲之中，去浴室只是为了度过他的不应期。直到法布雷加斯用力踢他并从他的怀抱里挣扎出来，他好像才回过一点神，抓住另一边坐着的拉莫斯，亲吻起来。 

“我找你有正事谈！”法布雷加斯发火了，“杰拉德皮克！” 

“他现在谈不了正事，”拉莫斯从皮克肩上伸出满是刺青的手臂摇了摇，“你要不晚上再来？” 

法布雷加斯气呼呼地走了，将卧室门摔得很大声。这有什么用呢，根本没用，床上的那对新婚情侣哪还顾得上这些，早就喘着气纠缠在一起。   
只有倒霉的法布雷加斯还在回想那两件球衣，那该死的、沾满恶心痕迹的球衣！印着他的名字和范佩西名字的阿森纳球衣！他可能会为这事儿困扰几天，他感到五雷轰顶、难以理喻！但对于干出这种事情的皮克和拉莫斯，这不过是他们卧室运动中的一小段插曲。 

“你技术未免也太好，”皮克说，“怎么做到的？” 

拉莫斯没有正面回答，只是重重吻了下皮克。他一个滑铲，让自己彻底暴露在皮克身下。他展现出世界级后卫的柔韧性，身体完全放松，手脚从皮克身体覆盖下舒展出来。   
“后卫基本功。”拉莫斯说。 

皮克笑出声。   
“那肯定世界第一后卫内斯塔的男友们是世界上最幸福的人。” 

“绝对，要不然伊布怎么拼了命想泡他，”拉莫斯说，“伊布不是也想泡你吗？他成功了吗？” 

皮克回吻了拉莫斯，将对方完全覆盖。和那位皇马队长的情事妙不可言。拉莫斯是位举重若轻的大师，他懂得何时配合补位、何时引导进攻，还很懂得保护对方和自己都不受伤。这让皮克放下负担，只用专心沉浸其中。   
实话说，他和法布雷加斯越来越让他疲惫不堪，不是来自肉体，而是来自精神。他不想让法布雷加斯感到一丝不快或者一丁点疼痛。但即使穷尽所有，他似乎并不能让法布雷加斯始终保持满意。   
现在呢，这对在国家队毫无默契的后卫搭档互相赞美，就好像罗纳尔多和齐达内那样惺惺相惜。 

“当初追求南多时，我厚着脸皮在他公寓里强留了一夜，”拉莫斯得意洋洋地说，“第二天他就厚着脸皮逼迫我搬去和他住。”   
他当然有理由为自己自豪，他的前夫当时不缺追求者，一开始并没把他列为首发。他有点太年轻，看上去还太轻浮。 

那时南多其实挺不高兴，拉莫斯告诉皮克，南多觉得他的追求者都只想玩玩，但他更想寻求一段稳定关系。他的家人以及俱乐部高层也都这么希望，他不是那种强势到不被感情左右的性格，还可能恰恰相反。在感情上早点稳定下来，对他的事业发展更有利。但他失望透顶的是，那些他认为为人靠谱的居然没一个对他表示兴趣。 

“等等，”皮克说，“南多生气谁很靠谱却对他毫无兴趣？” 

拉莫斯小声告诉了皮克，后者一愣，接着大笑起来。他好不容易停下来，一想起这点，他又笑得前呼后仰。 

“很好笑是不是？他那时主动示好都不被搭理，气得要死。他真的脑子不大好使，最后找到我算他运气好。”   
拉莫斯说。   
“当然他自我感觉可好了，觉得自己可了不起。但我不能放任他自己去找男友，他要是被很殷勤追得很紧，他就会被感动和打动。这样可不行，为人和条件才是第一位。” 

“当然，”皮克赞同地说，“我肯定也不会放任塞斯克。你知道的，为了气我去找个对他很糟糕的男友，这种事情塞斯克做得出来。”   
得找个对法布雷斯很好的人，皮克理所当然地想，至少得像他一样，肯纵容照顾对方。 

这两位后卫又吻了一下，他们同时感觉到自己肩上的重任。 

[足球同人]迷失东京番外——德比真相 

皮克在拉莫斯家里找到那本薄薄的小册子，实际上他年轻时已经读过。但当下百无聊赖之际，他靠着床头又读了一遍。   
在拉莫斯家里你不能指望找到什么书，以那位皇马后卫的文化水平，他倒是买了一大堆流行音乐唱片和流行电影碟片、以及充斥着大量香车美女的读图杂志。还有一些心灵鸡汤的浅显读物，很明显是拉莫斯的前夫留在这里。毕竟，拉莫斯和他前夫两个学渣在一起时，不能指望他们除了肉体交流之外，还能大谈艺术与哲学。 

皮克将手上那本小册子翻完了，在拉莫斯回来时。他产生一种感慨，那就是一本好书确实值得读很多遍。他年轻时读过，在经历了一些人和事再读，更觉字字珠玑。 

“这本书写得很棒。”   
皮克扬了扬手里的书。 

“确实是，”拉莫斯说，他踢掉拖鞋，爬上床，和皮克坐在一起，“尤其媒体那章。” 

“是的，其实每章都不错，不过媒体那章最实用。”   
皮克说，他翻到第一页，指给拉莫斯。   
“你和南多结婚时，劳尔送给你的？” 

“对，南多也有一本，我们结婚时他教练特意送给他的。” 

拉莫斯和皮克头碰头，翻到媒体那章，一起重新看起来。他们都是游刃有余的老油条，不再需要这本书的指导。   
但这是一本有意思的书，值得一读。作者佚名。内容是这位不知名的作者写给德比球队恋人的书信集。它们被分成了几个小章节，分别关于如何与俱乐部高层沟通、如何处理和教练的矛盾、如何应付媒体的刁难、如何面对球迷的质疑、如何调整比赛心态、如何发展职业生涯和如何规划感情生活。   
它实际上没有什么标题，不过，人们一般管它叫《德比真相》。 

这简直是一本运动员生存实用手册，但它一点也不枯燥，用词浅显，感情真挚。一些年前，很多俱乐部都会送这本小册子给有需要的年轻球员。有些俱乐部甚至直接列为必读读物，人手一本。 

不过，最近一些年，这本书不怎么流行了。   
皮克和拉莫斯讨论说，它好像被更年轻的一代认为过时了。 

另一个原因，可能是这本书名气出圈了。   
他们继续讨论说。 

在他们非常年轻、被要求认真学习这本小册子时，它还是一本在圈内流行的资料，很少被圈外人所知。   
它的出圈是因为特别的人，和特别的事件。   
当时还是皇家马德里俱乐部教练穆里尼奥当着各国记者的面，当着无数镁光灯和摄像机，将这本小册子撕了个粉碎，并斥责是垃圾。 

接着这本书就猝不及防红遍全球。 

它当然看起来很像垃圾，那些狂热球迷读到球迷那章怕不是要抓疯。这本小册子太冷静了，像是在教人如何圆滑、如何说谎。   
关于这本书什么评价都有，什么猜测都有。它太真相了，真相往往不会令人舒服。 

然后呢，它就像所有现象级的全球事件一样。一瞬间爆炸，讨论量登顶，最后很快归于平静和被遗忘。 

这也正如这本书上所写。   
—我和你的德比只有九十分钟，我和你的感情则会持续很多年。   
—我们要明白，什么将会转瞬即逝，什么将会细水长流。这不值得，为了一些当下看起来很重要但却短暂的目标，放弃一些更为长远和长久。你应该学会如何在矛盾中保持平衡，包括利益的平衡和心态的平衡。 

穆里尼奥早上在他办公桌上发现了这本小册子，那一整天他都气得抓狂，直到发生了媒体见面会上那一幕。   
拉莫斯告诉皮克。   
“他怀疑是伊克尔（卡西）放的，因为伊克尔每天来更衣室最早。他认为伊克尔在讽刺他。” 

“肯定不会是伊克尔放的。” 

“肯定不是，可惜更衣室没有VAR。但绝对不会是他，他不会做这种事。”   
拉莫斯说。   
“但教练不这么想，他认为是瓜迪奥拉指使哈维，让哈维把这本书给伊克尔，最后交到他手上。他为这件事恨死伊克尔了，可怜的伊克尔百口莫辩。” 

“瓜迪奥拉是想把这本小册子送给穆里尼奥，他曾经在球员通道试图当面交给对方。”   
皮克说。   
“然后他…” 

“什么？” 

“搞了个无人机，空投了一百多本到穆里尼奥院子里。”皮克说。   
“有天教练突然跑来问我怎么订无人机，我后来才知道他拿来干这个。” 

拉莫斯愣了一下，接着笑得浑身发抖。这可是他从没听说过的八卦，他真应该早点跟皮克交往。   
他边笑边说：“他们彻底分手了吗？” 

“早八百年就，”皮克说，“可是恨总比爱长久。” 

穆里尼奥那么恨伊克尔和哈维不是没理由。   
皮克和拉莫斯想。   
伊克尔他们严格按照这本书上教的那样做，他们不会把德比和感情对立起来。   
因为那不值得。 

不过，什么又是值得呢？   
现在皮克和拉莫斯再看这本书，会比年轻时更多感慨，和更多猜测。关于这本书作者流传了太多版本，可能哪个版本都不是真的。   
他们也不会知道这个故事的结局，也许只有当事人才知道结局。这位不署名的作者看起来太理智太成熟，绝非泛泛之辈。 

作为一位有责任心、有爱心、关心队友、保持更衣室团结的队长，拉莫斯将这本德比真相小册子放到刚刚加入皇马的库尔图瓦的更衣柜旁。 

“这是送给你的。”   
拉莫斯语重心长地说，就像多年前劳尔对他那样。他认为库尔图瓦需要这本书，毕竟库尔图瓦和他那时一样，男友在隔壁马德里竞技。 

库尔图瓦用怪异的眼神看着他（看神经病和老古董那种眼神），持续了几秒才换成客套脸和客气话。 

“现在的年轻人真XX不像话！”   
当天晚上，拉莫斯和皮克打电话时，气得破口大骂。   
“他居然敢用那种眼神看我！” 

“这本书不流行了吧。” 

“我可是积极欢迎新人、团结队友的好队长，耐心满满，一点都不暴躁。”   
拉莫斯继续说。   
“我看他是活得不耐烦，是不是以为皇马更衣室很好混。非给他点颜色瞧瞧，让他XX知道谁是这里的老大！” 

[足球同人]迷失东京番外—队长袖标的意义 

皮克认为这世上很少有人能抵抗得住和拉莫斯的不可描述。在他和拉莫斯也就睡了那么五六七八上十次之后，对方提出结婚，他靠下半身深思熟虑后答应了。   
他还记得拉莫斯有点委屈地表示，自己不是随便的人，来自传统保守地区，家庭观念很重。 

拉莫斯这话听起来像是威胁，翻译过来就是，你特么不结婚就别想和我继续睡了，我可不是你能轻易泡到的炮友。  
好好好，马上结婚，皮克说，毕竟他也来自一个观念传统的家庭。 

这两个“观念保守”的男人交往三天就分别抛下结婚十二年的前夫再婚了。   
说着“我可不是随便的人”的人，随便起来不是人。 

至于现在嘛，皮克想，明明他还在生拉莫斯的气。拉莫斯冲上来打了他一拳，他可怜的下巴疼得快开裂。 

但拉莫斯主动吻了他，嘴唇一路向下，轻柔吻过他的伤口，望向他的眼神充满歉意和委屈。这位球场上和情场上同样作风凶悍的大师能风生水起活到今天，而不是被人捅死打死，不是没有理由。至少本来想还手、或者至少想跳起来大骂的皮克瞬间心软了不少。 

“对不起，我不应该打你，”拉莫斯带着鼻音说，“你可以随便报复我，但你不能冤枉我，我没有打塞斯克。” 

皮克回吻了对方。   
他很难在这种情况下生气，自己正将对方压在床上、下半身贴在一起，这种时候下半身总比上半身反应快。 

他们吻得很深。   
但拉莫斯没有像以前那样，亲吻时紧紧搂着他，而是扬起手，固定放在头边。   
嘴唇分开时，皮克有点迷惑地望着对方。 

“你可以把我的手绑起来，因为我打了你。”   
拉莫斯解释说。 

接着拉莫斯告诉皮克，他和前夫托雷斯经常打架。战争结束倒在床上，他们会“谁先动手就绑谁”，“如果两个人同时动手就都绑着”。 

“大部分时间南多先动手。”拉莫斯说。 

和法布雷加斯从来没玩过这种花样的皮克愣了一下。   
“……用什么？” 

“队长袖标。” 

来自巴塞罗那的纯朴中年男人（？）皮克在拉莫斯的指导下，终于了解到队长袖标的沉甸甸的责任和意义。毕竟他很少有戴队长袖标的机会，不怪他见识少。   
双料队长拉莫斯指点皮克如何用皇马队长袖标将他的双手交叉固定在头顶上，并用西班牙队长袖标再固定一次。   
队长袖标，它时时刻刻提醒着它的佩戴者保持冷静与自持，而不是冲动与暴烈。 

“别担心，这样绑不会受伤。”   
拉莫斯说。   
接着他告诉皮克，他那位马竞小队长前夫被他用马竞队长袖标绑在床上多次，看上去安静腼腆的托雷斯经常是家庭冲突中暴怒先动手的那个。 

“然后呢。”皮克问。 

“你可以对我为所欲为，”拉莫斯靠背部力量撑起身体，吻了皮克的鼻尖，“我不应该先动手打你。” 

为所欲为，就意味着想做什么做什么。   
皮克失去了思考能力，这个躺在他身下的男人是个危险分子，格斗高手，家暴惯犯，此时像只温顺绵羊，任他宰割。 

在皮克和拉莫斯发生不可描述之前，他确实曾对拉莫斯的情事风格产生误解。他可能以为对方粗暴直接，但那不是真的。拉莫斯是位情事大师，大师就是随心所欲，不拘一格。他什么都使得出来，什么都说得出来。 

一位真正大师射门得分是顶级，传球助攻也是顶级。翻译成情话就是，拉莫斯不仅做主动方能让人上天堂，做被动方也能让人舒服得在云端翻跟头。   
大师是什么，大师控制场上节奏。大师一出手，就知有没有。 

当下被绑住双手躺在床上的拉莫斯完全是放松的。他的身体柔软得吓人，难怪当年皇马技术部测试后，不惜一切代价要将他带来马德里，造福一方百姓。 他知道今天皮克因为法布雷加斯和他起冲突而生气，他完全收起锋芒。他既不跟皮克互骂聊骚，也不做过多挑逗举动。 

皮克吻了他的嘴唇，脸颊，然后吻过他的耳垂，在耳后那个汉字“狼”上轻轻舔舐。而拉莫斯则非常柔顺地屈起一条腿，挨在皮克腰间，轻柔磨蹭。皮克放开拉莫斯的脸，转而抓住对方的手臂，去轻咬那被交叉捆绑在一起的手指。他将刻着“90+”的手指含在嘴里，对方轻微颤动着，但被束缚的手臂根本无法逃离。拉莫斯身上的纹身是敏感带坐标，非常方便新手上路，第一次上床他就直接告诉皮克哪几个图案所在处能让他兴奋到战栗。 

[足球同人]迷失东京番外—堂吉柯德 

托雷斯回到自己在鸟栖的公寓时，发现伊涅斯塔用来验货的红酒已经送到了。一盒里有三瓶红酒，标着不同的品级。他所订的伊涅斯塔酒庄红酒将由不同等级按比例供应。毕竟，最好的酒可遇不可求。   
他直接开了那瓶最好的。 

味道确实很不错，伊涅斯塔留在盒子里的卡片介绍说这是好年份的竞赛酒。   
他轻轻摇晃着酒杯，起身踱到窗边。他住的地方号称海景房，能看见远处太平洋风平浪静，海天一色。 

托雷斯只喝了半瓶，就重新插上木塞，搁在酒柜上，等着下次再喝。在他决心成为职业运动员后，就很少饮酒，除非是夺冠之夜那种极狂欢的场合。 

助理给他发了个短信，告诉他晚餐的安排。自从上次在东京被放倒、得了急性肠胃炎住院后，他决定完全不在外边餐厅吃饭了，改从马德里请了营养师和厨师来准备餐食。伊涅斯塔在神户同样如此，大概是被对方病倒的惨状吓到了。同行恋爱交往，很容易互相理解对方的生活方式。从管理考虑，有些俱乐部会倾向于鼓励球员内部解决，或者去隔壁俱乐部联谊相亲。 

……他经常会回想起刚和拉莫斯在一起的那些日子。他认为自己是一个身披铠甲、一手持长矛一手持盾牌的战士。拉莫斯与他共骑一匹马，坐在他背后，被他保护。这种错觉让生活染上了一层绮丽的童话外衣。他当然得是个战士啦，像拉莫斯那种从来没出过远门、来自乡下地方的十九岁男孩，不可能靠自己的力量来抵抗马德里吃人不吐骨头的花花世界。更何况，马德里除了数不胜数的酒林肉池，还有唯恐天下不乱的媒体和打砸抢烧的极端球迷。他得从那些诱惑、那些威胁当中将单纯的拉莫斯解救出来。   
男人嘛，总是得做一个英雄梦。梦里什么都有，单枪匹马，冲锋陷阵，英雄救美，还有美人留在脸颊上的亲吻。托雷斯在这种自己是个英雄的甜蜜回忆中，晕乎了几分钟（这可能是因为红酒度数不高但后劲十足）。直到伊涅斯塔的电话打进来，他才会发觉，这里不是马德里，自己也不是二十一岁，对面没有喷着毒液的恶龙，身后也没有用崇拜眼神看着他的美人拉莫斯。 

“谢谢你的红酒，味道很棒，”托雷斯对着电话那头的伊涅斯塔说，“对了，安德列斯，你知道恶龙、公主和城堡的故事吗？” 

电话那头沉吟片刻。   
“超级玛丽兄弟？它出手游版了吗？” 

皮克听到身后的动静，转头发现自己又被偷拍了。他干脆拿掉墨镜，露出一个尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑，说了句“把我拍帅点”，才上车离开。 

他猜晚些时候，媒体又要大呼小叫“皮克本月第N次现身马德里”，“请问你到底有几个小时留在巴塞罗那，是不是想转会到马德里”。网友戏称，万一加泰独立了，皮克想往返马德里就没那么容易。皇家马德里队长靠一己之力黏住了加泰独立分子，真乃为国捐躯。下边高亮回复，黏住皮克的黏液成分怕不是… 

这又不是我们的错，我没错，皮克想。两个人正新婚燕尔，你侬我侬，哪能忍住不见面呢？ 

他乘车抵达拉莫斯的住宅，在玄关处，门一开，两个人就吻到了一起。接着他们一路拥吻着从玄关穿过整座房子，一直到后院，最后吻倒在花园草坪上。考虑到这座豪宅的面积，这条路还有点长，证明他们的肺活量很不错。   
拉莫斯将皮克掀翻在草地上，压在对方身上又吻了一会。 

“我以为我能给你一个惊喜，”皮克说，“都没告诉你，我要来。” 

“我几分钟之前就知道了，”拉莫斯说，“我在INS上关注了几个你的黑子公众号，什么‘皮克滚出巴萨’，‘皮克新闻日常与足球无关’之类，他们对你的动态发布可全了。” 

“我只关注了‘皇马毒瘤拉莫斯’和‘sese今天又打人了吗’这两个你的喷子号，关于你的新闻一网打尽。”   
皮克说。   
“所以sese今天又打人了？你怎么跟条恶龙似的，天天喷火，就不能控制下你的脾气？” 

“那你是什么？” 

“公主。”   
皮克说，他拉下拉莫斯的头，深吻了起来。 

……皮克实际上也经常会想起以前和法布雷加斯在一起的时光，每一分每一秒。他突然想起有一次他的车出了点问题，而他又急着去伦敦看望法布雷加斯。法布雷加斯是那种—如果约定时间他没到，就会发作得死去活来的—公主。 

情急之下，他问了克里斯罗纳尔多。对方二话没说，就把车钥匙扔给他。克里斯对朋友非常大方，认为这不算什么，小事一桩。他开着克里斯罗纳尔多的车从曼彻斯特上高速，直奔伦敦。   
但是他到法布雷加斯的房子时，仍然迟到了。法布雷加斯生气了，将门反锁，既不给他开门，他也没办法拿钥匙从外边开。   
他只好绕着房子变换着声调喊塞斯克，唱歌，按车喇叭，拼命制造噪音。法布雷加斯最后从二楼打开窗户，朝着楼下喊，你滚吧，我不理你了。 

窗户砰地一声关上了。 

皮克灵机一动，将车贴着房子停住。自己踩着车顶，凭着身高够住二楼窗台，翻了上去。窗户果然没有锁，他蹑手蹑脚地翻进房子，找到在楼下后院生气的法布雷加斯，从背后抱住对方。   
他们一起倒在草地上，连滚了好几圈，最后拥吻在一起。当皮克按住身下挣扎的法布雷加斯，抬起眼睛时，就看到隔壁满头银发的老奶奶抱着贵宾犬，隔着后院的木制栅栏，一动不动地看着他们。 

他不好意思地松开手，法布雷加斯摸着后脑勺坐起来。 

老奶奶突然说。   
没什么，我年轻时和我丈夫也这样，那是一九四三的事情。你们知道四三年吗，德国人的飞机每天都在头上轰炸。

我们来自西班牙，八七年才出生。   
这两个男孩异口同声地说，然后一溜烟躲回了房子。 

法布雷加斯终于原谅皮克的迟到，允许他进门以及将车停进车库。   
看着皮克开进来的新车，法布雷加斯问。   
你换了一辆车？这车挺好的。 

不是，找克里斯借的，皮克不好意思地说，我的车倒车时撞到树。 

你可真是个白痴。法布雷加斯白了他一眼，说。   
不过，第二天皮克返回曼彻斯特时，他发现寓所外停了一款崭新的跑车，车钥匙被扔在他邮箱里，还附带着法布雷加斯手写的字条。   
—这个给你，下次别迟到了，傻瓜。 

现在呢，他身下的恶龙喉咙里发出催促的咕噜声，满是刺青的利爪懒洋洋地搭在他肩上。他们俩身上的衣服像遭了魔法一样，消失了一半，只有上半身衣物残留着，裤子则被扔到十多米远的灌木丛上挂着。这个季节的马德里草坪还很绿，金丝蔷薇和香水百合也还没有全部凋谢。空气里浮动着薰衣草的气息，和恶龙身上洋甘菊和薄荷草的古龙水味混合在一起。   
这条从安达卢西亚流窜到马德里的恶龙等待着来自加泰地区、勇敢的皮克公主用特制的匕首来刺进身体里。这把匕首特别大，在恶龙内部搅动时，恶龙会发出各种各样的奇怪声音。可是这个西班牙庭院像藏宝山洞那么大，鸣叫声根本传不出去，不会有人听见公主和恶龙的搏斗。 

“以前哈维以为只要他多吃蘑菇，他就能像超级玛丽兄弟那样长得又高又壮，”伊涅斯塔在电话那头说，“他做梦都想长到六英尺，过了二十岁，他发现果然是做梦。” 

电话这头的托雷斯差点笑出声，出于礼貌他还是忍住了。 

“后来他才知道超级玛丽兄弟吃的是毒蘑菇，长高长壮是幻觉。” 

“城堡、恶龙和公主也是幻觉吗？” 

“也许，”伊涅斯塔说，“只有下水管道是真的。对了，我给你的那张泉水村CD，你得要经常看。” 

这里我们得把时间往前回拨一点，托雷斯还在神户的那几个小时。正式开箱验货前，伊涅斯塔要求托雷斯先观看他出钱拍摄的泉水村纪录片。   
纪录片长达一个多小时，详细介绍了泉水村风土人情、犄角旮旯，托雷斯中途几次差点看睡着。 

你以后得要嫁进泉水村。   
这是伊涅斯塔提出的底线要求，别的事情都可以商量，唯独这件事是绝不能动摇的基石。 

没问题。   
托雷斯毫不犹豫地说。他并不抗拒乡村生活，实际上，他很享受宁静的田园风光，骑骑马，种种葡萄。再说，泉水村离马德里又不远，他退役后应该也不大可能当教练或者进俱乐部管理层，无非是去当各种大使跑跑腿照照相，主业则是打理手上的投资。他大可以大部分时间留在泉水村和伊涅斯塔呆在一起，有工作再回马德里。 

你可以考虑下再回答我，这可是人生大事，伊涅斯塔认真地说，你怎么总是什么都不过脑子想一下？ 

我想验货，托雷斯打着哈欠说，不然我就要睡觉了。 

冗长乏味的纪录片结束后，这两个男人终于一起去了卧室。在签署正式合同前，开箱验货。   
实话说，在过去许多年，他们没少在国家队更衣室赤裸相见，也多次当过舍友，共同分享一张床。在球场上，他们拥抱过，亲吻过。但是，把什么都不穿、拥抱亲吻、倒在一张床上这三个状态结合起来，还是第一次。 

验货不能说特别成功，毕竟托雷斯的前夫是情场大师拉莫斯。至少有三次，伊涅斯塔被托雷斯吓得想夺门而出。尤其是托雷斯说如果伊涅斯塔不放心，可以用队长袖标把他绑起来做。那位中场大师表情充满了恐怖，价值观受到了巨大冲击。毕竟，伊涅斯塔珍藏着自己在巴萨的队长袖标，作为在世界上最伟大俱乐部之一的宝贵纪念。这是沉甸甸的责任，也是令人艳羡的巨大责任。 

还好大家都是成年人，原始情欲最终战胜了尴尬和犹豫，也可能是勇气和爱意足以弥补个体之间注定的差异。验货结束后，双方还算满意。但均表示还需时日，继续磨合，增强配合。   
他们应该会配合得不错。   
两个人对此充满信心。毕竟，在球场上他们也曾经是搭档，多次拥有充满想象力的跑位和精妙的传球配合。 

“这个圣诞节回西班牙订婚。”   
伊涅斯塔在电话里说。 

“没问题。” 

“你可以想想再回答，或者提意见，人生大事，不可儿戏。” 

“那我可以问什么时候下次验货吗？”   
托雷斯急切地问。 

皮克提前起床，对着镜子修整胡子。他订了回巴塞罗那的私人飞机，一会就走。马德里比去伦敦近多了，他边刮胡子边想。 

一条花臂由背后伸过来，从他手上夺过电动剃须刀。皮克从镜子里看到拉莫斯将头搁在他肩上，一只手环抱住他，一只手拿着剃须刀在他脸上比划。 

“我的胡子可是花钱精心设计过的，”皮克说，“小心点，别刮坏了。”   
他话音未落，就眼睁睁看着下巴上刮出一个缺口。 

没办法了，他想。他只好从拉莫斯手上拿过剃须刀，对着镜子说：   
“你得赔我。” 

“赔你什么？” 

皮克趁对方不注意，一剃须刀上去在拉莫斯下巴上刮秃了一下。 

这下子没办法了，两个男人只能对着镜子，将胡子全刮掉。毕竟，他们还没有高明到能利用秃了一角的胡子做出high fashion的造型。 

“你本来不用早起的。”   
皮克摸着光溜溜的下巴说，他觉得镜子里的自己年轻了很多。不对，自己本来就很年轻。 

“我开车送你去机场，”拉莫斯放下剃须刀说，“然后我再去训练基地。” 

“那也行。” 

“不过下次你要来还是提前跟我说一声，我去机场接你或者早点回去等你。”   
拉莫斯偏头亲了下皮克光滑的脸颊。   
“我通常最早去训练基地，99%会最晚走。” 

“那还有1%呢。” 

“我从来不会让南多等我很久，以后也不会让你等我很久，”拉莫斯说，“然后下次换我飞巴塞罗那吧，就下周欧冠比赛结束后。” 

“都行，又不远。” 

“我不能总让你过来被骂，而且也挺消耗精力，我当初和南多都是轮流飞。” 

“你去巴塞罗那还不是一样会被骂得狗血淋头。” 

“我不在乎，随便他们说什么，随便怎么编故事。如果敢在我面前乱说话，见一个打一个。”   
拉莫斯将镜子前的瓶瓶罐罐扫到一边，转身坐在台面上，抬起眼睛看着皮克。他黑色眼珠又大又亮，里面倒映着皮克同样又大又亮的蓝眼珠。这头安达卢西亚恶龙—或者说这匹乡下小马，他知道自己目前拥有的这一切，豪华别墅、名牌跑车以及英俊男友，从来不是天上掉下来的，从来都是靠努力战斗挣来的。   
他不怕去战斗，随时随地。 

皮克吻了他一下。   
“你这眼神看起来像要去跟风车决斗的唐吉柯德。算了，你大概率不知道唐吉柯德，你也不知道概率。” 

[足球同人]迷失东京番外——春秋（上） 

我曾为你伤春悲秋 余留有憾事   
你曾共我踏过万里 剧情跌宕胜过故事   
我已被你改写一生 重重叠心事   
我已被你害过恨过 刻出铭文写成情史   
春秋只转载要事 他们说爱你如史诗   
春秋只转载要事 哪日登基 何时失意 细处无人知   
春秋只转载要事 传奇结局才几个字 

流媒体采访匆匆结束了，拉莫斯还哭个不停，最后几分钟他颠三倒四都没有说出几句完整话语。皮克安慰了一会，仍没有用。   
皮克灵机一动，说：“塞吉，你要是眼睛哭肿了，等回皇马比赛，想铲人都看不清。” 

拉莫斯一听，居然还真抽抽搭搭把眼泪强收回去了。毕竟，对于这位铁血风格的皇马队长，不能在场上想铲谁都铲谁、铲得满天飞，那还不如把球衣上拉莫斯名字倒过来写。看来，在他心目当中，唯一能跟前夫份量相提并论的大概就是皇家马德里卡牌大师的称号了。 

他红着眼圈，瞪着皮克。皮克不在意，一把搂住他的肩，谄笑着说：   
“塞斯克给我发短信了，我得再回他一百条，兄弟帮我分担几条？” 

拉莫斯给了皮克一拳。 

这对新婚的二婚夫夫即将迎来离别的夜晚，因此他们腿交缠着腿，躺在床上，各自忙着回忆或应付前夫。在皮克锲而不舍、外加不停骚扰请求伊涅斯塔和托雷斯帮忙，远在伦敦的法布雷加斯总算肯接了皮克的电话，听着前夫带着哽咽的声音，皮克的眼圈也红了。   
他旁边的拉莫斯完全沉浸在往事中，专心致志地举着手机，一口气点赞了一百多条带sernando标签的图片。这还不够，别人记录的情史不过管中窥豹、沧海一粟，哪及真情实意的千万分之一？他越想越伤心，自己开了INS Story开始上图。   
INS Story的图只能停留二十四小时，明天这个时候它们就彻底消失。 

他本来要贴的第一张图是托雷斯、他和劳尔、卡西他们吃饭的照片，那还是他追求托雷斯时的聚餐。他一到马德里，就热烈追求起隔壁马竞小队长，但对方非常犹豫。托雷斯认为他很可爱，很喜欢他，但觉得他是个靠不住的花花公子，表示自己并不想找人玩玩，而是想维持一段长久稳定的关系。拉莫斯找了皇马队长劳尔和卡西帮他做说客，为他担保他绝对不是只想玩玩。本来古蒂主动提出要帮忙，还放话说“马德里没有我搞不定的妞”，还好劳尔和卡西把古蒂强行拉走了。   
不过，他最后没有放这张照片。因为他一公布和皮克的婚事，劳尔和卡西就先后打电话来把他骂得狗血淋头。老年人毕竟看不惯这种事情，认为他做出了人生最错误、最不负责任的决定。倒是古蒂留消息表示，“真是没看错，你小子果然是狠角色”。 

他最后选了一张更正式一点的照片，他和托雷斯订婚时的照片。订婚非常私密，只有当事人和双方家长参加。见那位马竞小队长迟迟下不了决心，他呢，使出杀手锏，假装自己喝多了，在托雷斯的公寓里赖了一夜。 

一夜我就睡服了南多，拉莫斯得意地对旁边的皮克说。这可是他引以为傲的战绩，当然，皮克也是他的战利品之一。 

第二天托雷斯就开着跑车去劳尔家要人了，那时他在马德里住在队长家。   
塞吉是我的人，应该和我住一起，马竞小队长厚着脸皮说，我会照顾好他的。   
劳尔故意说，等等，可你前几天还不是这么说的。 

恋爱、同居、见家长、订婚、结婚，这一整串流程对于坠入爱河的年轻人来说过于美好，过于梦幻了。本来订婚后，没有打算那么快就结婚，但托雷斯受不了极端球迷的辱骂。他就是要跟那些混蛋对着干。越是被威胁，他越是要展示自己和皇马后卫情比金坚。   
拉莫斯放了几张他和托雷斯婚后在公寓里的合照，两个人傻乎乎，笑得很开心。年轻小情侣的画风就是整天瞎玩儿，接送对方去训练基地，一起吃饭，一起和共同的朋友聚会，一起户外运动，一起打游戏。当然，还有更重要、以及最重要的，不可描述。 

当一个人有这样的婚姻生活，拉莫斯在INS配图写道，根本不可能有心情准备高中毕业考试。   
过了几分钟，他发现皮克居然在下面回，“别赖南多，你就算跟苏格拉底结婚也不会有心情准备高中毕业考试，算了，你大概率不知道苏格拉底是谁”。   
拉莫斯愤愤然踢了一脚身边的皮克，他实际上认为苏格拉底可能是一种食物。 

他又翻了翻老相册，放了一张他和托雷斯在利物浦，和阿隆索、杰拉德他们一起吃饭的照片。   
“南多说得没错，利物浦最好的餐厅都难吃得让人想吐。”拉莫斯说。 

“没错，”他旁边的皮克真情实感附和说，“曼彻斯特的餐厅也难吃得让人想吐，厨师们好像都没有味觉似的。” 

“伦敦的一些餐厅倒真不错，”拉莫斯说，“南多在伦敦就不自己做饭了，在利物浦他都得自己下厨。” 

“真的很不错，有些西班牙餐厅和巴塞罗那的一样好，”皮克说，“但我以前还是得每周去给塞斯克做饭。” 

“你知道吗，”拉莫斯说，“南多他有点喜欢杰拉德。”   
他告诉皮克，他曾经向托雷斯建议，他可以穿着杰拉德的球衣和托雷斯做。托雷斯的脸都气青了，和他打了一架，两人差点分手。 

“我可以穿那位利物浦队长的球衣，”皮克一边给法布雷加斯发短信聊天，一边满不在乎地说，“你可以穿南多的。”   
他因此得到了拉莫斯赞赏的深吻。 

“南多总觉得我不相信他，”拉莫斯说，“他真是想多了，其实我可相信他了。就他？一百个南多的智商合起来也撬不动哈维（阿隆索）的边。”   
再说，拉莫斯得意地想，他还有战神级别的不可描述。不管是过去还是现在，他可不认为他的前夫能找到技战术在他之上的。 

得知托雷斯转会去利物浦，最高兴的人是当时皇马队长劳尔。因为几年前劳尔花了一大笔钱，购买了巨额的马德里往来利物浦包机包年服务。   
“他强行把剩下的全卖给我了，”拉莫斯说，“我全部的钱贴上都不够，还得分期付款，惨。到现在都没用完，也没人买。”


End file.
